


Fate

by Onasariel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, lots of fluff, ngl this is one giant self indulgent feel good fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/pseuds/Onasariel
Summary: When Balinor escapes Camelot, he flees to Ealdor and meets Hunith. Fate has brought them together, but others will try to keep them apart as they have to live their life on the run.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit I haven't written multi-chapter fic in over a decade, but I've always talked about how I want to write fic. I was re-watching The Last Dragonlord and the idea came to me. I've seen fics with Merlin and Balinor together, but what about all three? So I decided to write this while also (re)learning to write longer fics. A shout out to my awesome beta/teacher person Dazzledfirestar who helped out big time!

 

“ _What kind of life would you have had here?”_

 

“ _We'd have been...happy.”_

 

* * *

 

 

He had been living in Ealdor for eight months. He could still remember the day he had arrived; weak and exhausted. Uther Pendragon had called him to Camelot with promises of peace and like a fool he had believed the selfish tyrant. Kilgharrah had warned him against going but he had refused to listen. He had hoped that Uther had come to his senses, realized his mistakes and wanted to atone. Now his friend was paying for his own mistake, chained beneath Camelot as one of Uther's trophies. Uther would never see sense and would never atone for the things he had done. Uther had betrayed him. His men were slaughtering the other dragonlords without a care.

Balinor Ambrosius was now the last dragonlord. He was kept alive only so Uther could put on a show of executing him himself to prove to his people he had rid them of the so called evil dragonlords. He had been shackled and thrown in the dungeons for the night and would be burned on the pyre in the morning. He had felt like he deserved it and that all of this was his fault. However, fate had other plans.

A man named Gaius; the court physician he would soon discover; had been working behind the scenes trying to get as many people out of Camelot as he could. The man had practiced magic himself but had renounced it and sworn loyalty to Uther instead. Many would call him a traitor but he used his position to try to save people. Balinor had accepted his help. If he was free, then he would be able to flee and regain his strength, hopefully find some more allies. With that extra strength he could return to Camelot and free his friend.

He had escaped through the catacombs, shuddering and quickening his pace as he heard the warning bell ringing. They had discovered he was gone. The shackles and door had been broken through the use of spells. He needed to hurry. Gaius had given him instructions on how to get out. Some of the best ways to avoid the guards. The best places to hide. He also told him to flee into Essetir and head for a village called Ealdor. There he should find a woman named Hunith, Gaius' sister. He had given Balinor a letter for her explaining everything. She would be able to help him. Balinor wasn't sure if this was true but he had nothing left to lose. He needed to get out of Camelot. He needed to find somewhere safe. Another kingdom did seem to be his best bet.

He had run long into the night, finally stopping to rest near dawn near a creek. After some food and sleep he was off again. He wanted to get to Ealdor and out of Camelot as quick as he could. He predicted the trip would exhaust him, but if Gaius' words were true he would be much safer in the village than here and could rest properly. He was healthy enough despite his imprisonment. He could do it. He had continued his pattern of travel, food and sleep for the next few days before he saw a village in the distance. If he had been traveling in the direction that Gaius had told him to go, this village was most likely Ealdor. He sighed in relief. If it was then he was finally safe. He stumbled up to the village, people stopping to stare. He couldn't blame them. No doubt he looked like hell after his journey.

Someone finally got the courage to step forward. “Hello, can I help you?” A young man, most likely a teenager, asked warily. Balinor took a deep breath. It was now or never.

“Is this Ealdor? My name is Balinor. I'm looking for Hunith, I was sent by her brother Gaius.” He said, holding up the letter. The response he got confirmed that he was in Ealdor. The villagers looked more nervous, looking at each other and debating if they should answer his questions truthfully.

“This is Ealdor. Come, I am Matthew. I'll send someone to fetch Hunith for you.” The young man who had spoken to him before said. He had decided to allow this stranger to at least see the woman and give the letter, but he wasn't about to show the man where she lived. After all, he could be a simple messenger who just met with some bandits or other trouble along the way...then again he wasn't the first visitor from Camelot sent by her brother. He quickly mentioned Hunith to a nearby woman who nodded before running off. Balinor nodded as well, going to follow Matthew gratefully as he lead him to what looked to be the village square, if one could call it that. They waited in silence, Matthew sending nervous glances his way every so often.

Soon, a young woman could be seen hurrying to where they were. Matthew went over to her, speaking with her in hushed tones. She nodded before going over to Balinor with a smile.

“Hello...I am Hunith. Matthew says you have a letter from Gaius?” She asked. Balinor held the letter out to her, a small smile on his face.

“He told me to come here, to find you and give you this. He said you would help me.” He said softly. He didn't want Matthew to overhear that part. He didn't know how much the man knew and he wasn't sure who to trust right now. Hunith took the letter, an expression of worry crossing her features. Balinor watched as she opened it and read the letter, her expression changing from worry to horror. He hoped that was horror at his situation, not himself.

She looked up at him, then looked over at Matthew, forcing a friendly smile. “Thank you for helping him, Matthew. He is an old friend, my brother has sent him. I will take care of him now.” She said.

Matthew looked as if he wasn't fully buying the story, but he gave her a nod none the less. “If you need anything...” He trailed off. Hunith continued to smile, giving a nod and going to lead Balinor off to her small house. It wasn't much, but she was glad to share what she could with someone in need.

She had taken him in and nursed him back to full strength. He learned more about her, and in turn he told her more about him, about the other dragonlords and the dragons. Unlike the others from Camelot, she was fascinated by the stories. The days turned to weeks, the weeks to months. He believed that it was indeed fate that brought them together. They fell in love.

But fate had other things in mind.

Uther Pendragon was merciless. He had been hunting down his lost prize in those months, the trail leading to Ealdor. He couldn't endanger this village nor could he endanger the woman he loved.

She had found him packing his things quickly when she shut the door to her –no. _their –_ small hut.

“What are you doing?” She asked, frowning and going to his side. They had received word of Camelot's knights in the area an hour ago and he had run off the moment he had been told by a traveler who had stopped at Ealdor to rest. She doubted the man knew who Balinor was. He was most likely sharing what he had seen on his journey. Still, the news worried her and deep down she knew what he was doing, she just wanted to hear it from him herself.

“I have to leave. You heard the traveler, Camelot's knights are in the area and they're looking for me. I don't want to leave you, but I can't put you or this village in any danger.” Balinor replied, stopping his packing to look at her. His expression was one of grief and sorrow. He had been hoping he could start a new life he with Hunith, he truly loved her and the village was a peaceful place to live. He had begun to settle down and relax...but of course Uther couldn't have that.

“Then I'll come with you.” She replied, turning and digging through her own things. Balinor stared at her in shock, surely she couldn't be serious. If she came with him she would become a fugitive as well, always hiding and always on the run. All he wanted for her was to keep her safe and the only place that was a guarantee was in Ealdor.

“Absolutely not.” He said, frowning and crossing his arms, standing tall. “You'll be safer here. If you come with me you'll be hunted as well. No where will be safe, Uther's made that clear by sending his knights into another kingdom to hunt me down. He's willing to risk a war. No, you are staying here. That's final.” He insisted.

Hunith, his dear sweet Hunith walked right up to him and stared him down, mirroring his pose. She was headstrong and stubborn. He knew that. He should have expected that.

“You have told me stories of Uther Pendragon. You're not the first one Gaius has sent to me. You know as well as I do that I'm in danger either way. If word gets to Uther that I was aiding you, he'll come for me. The villagers should be the ones who are safe. They weren't the ones who helped you personally. I don't regret what I've done but I can't stay here any more than you can. I'm coming with you and that's final.” she said.

Balinor couldn't help it when the corners of his lips twitched up ever so slightly. Despite all the worry and fear surrounding them right now, he was reminded of the days he would stare down dragons. They were proud beasts with strong wills. Hunith reminded him of a dragon, strong willed, proud and brave. However his smile faded as he thought on her words; she was right. Uther had executed people for just coming in contact with a sorcerer even if it was unknowingly. If they found out that she was actively aiding them she would surely be killed. He frowned once again as he mentally debated what he should do. He didn't want to see her hurt. At least if she was with him he could do everything within his power to protect her.

“It will be dangerous. We'll always be running and hiding.” He finally said.

“I know,” she said, her expression softening as she put a hand on his chest, “but you are a wonderful man, Balinor. You don't deserve to be alone. You won't be alone anymore. We'll have each other.” She smiled before turning back to her own pack.

Balinor watched her for a few moments. He had thought fate was against him when he heard the news of the knights, but there was something about Hunith that made him feel that he might have been wrong.

 


	2. Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balinor and Hunith flee Ealdor, looking for a place to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favourite chapter, but once again Beta'd by the wonderful dazzledfirestar!

They left under the cover of night just like when Balinor had escaped from Camelot. The traveler had said the knights would be a day's ride away. They had to leave tonight. There were no warning bells to alert anyone to their escape. The villagers were asleep in their beds. There were no guards. There was only them and the blue light summoned by Balinor to guide them. Yet the threat of the knights' arrival was still there. They needed to get as far as possible as they could before Uther's knights arrived.

Balinor used magic to cover their trail. It had bought him time before and it would buy them time now. He made sure to keep a watchful eye on Hunith. Before the purge, before he had come to Camelot, he had traveled often. It had been with Kilgharrah at his side, but he was used to such journeys none the less. Hunith had lived in Ealdor her whole life. She had told him as such. She had gone between Ealdor and Camelot before, but this was a different kind of trip. They would be straying far away from the pathways and away from people. It would be on foot, a horse would be a useful addition but that would be one more thing they would have to take care of and it would draw far too much attention.

They traveled a good distance before they needed to rest for the night. Balinor wasn't too surprised; Hunith worked in the fields. She was strong and had more energy than he was giving her credit for. He was just being overprotective. He quickly went to work building a fire while Hunith lay out the bedrolls. Soon they were sitting by the fire, curled up together under the warmth of a blanket and eating some bread. Balinor wrapped an arm around her and held her close. There they sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company for a while before Balinor finished up his meal and held out a hand towards the fire, incanting a spell.

“ _Draeca._ ” he smiled as a dragon formed in the flames. He glanced down at Hunith who was watching the dragon fondly. He had done this many times before back in Ealdor. They had only been gone for a few hours yet those nights curled up by the fire felt like a lifetime ago.

“Come, we will need our rest.” He said as he went to help her up and over to the bedrolls. Once she was settled he turned to the fire and said a quick spell, leaving it nothing but a smoking heap of wood before laying on his own mat beside her. He put his sword on one side where he could reach it and moved so he was closer to her, pleased when she returned the gesture and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped a protective arm around her and kissed her forehead. “Goodnight, Hunith.” He said, waiting until she had dozed off before giving into sleep himself.

The next day he woke to the sounds of birds singing. He lay there for a moment, letting the events of the past few days catch up to him. He was on the run again but at least this time he was not alone. Hunith had come with him. Remembering Hunith, he panicked slightly, sitting up and looking down. Hunith groaned slightly as she was nudged awake by Balinor's movement.

“Balinor? Is everything alright?” She asked, looking around as she pushed herself close to him in case there was danger.

“Yes, everything is fine. I'm sorry for startling you.” He tried to give her a reassuring smile. Everything was fine at the moment yet he couldn't help but worry. “We should eat and be on our way.” He sighed, going to get up. “I'll get some firewood.”

Hunith nodded as she got up as well, starting to fold the blankets. Balinor gave her a quick kiss before turning and heading off into the woods to look for anything that could be used for a fire, making sure to stay somewhat close in case Hunith needed him. He soon returned, arms full of wood. Hunith had already packed up the blankets and bedrolls and now everything needed for a small breakfast was ready to go. She was just waiting for him before she started. She looked up and smiled when he came back.

He gave her a small smile in return as he began to set up the fire. With a quick spell it was burning and ready to go. Breakfast was bread and cheese, Hunith had plans to cook them something better for a midday meal.

“Do you have somewhere for us in mind?” She asked as they finished up breakfast and started their journey once more.

“I do not...perhaps we can find the druids and stay with them for a bit. They have done well avoiding Uther and his purge so far, it's only a matter of finding them.” Balinor replied after some thought. Sure, they would have to leave and find somewhere else eventually but that didn't mean they couldn't have some company once and awhile.

“The Druids...that would be nice. You have told me stories about them.” Hunith said.

“We would have to leave eventually, I fear. I know it is most likely paranoia but I don't want to put them in harm's way.” He sighed. He wished Uther would just leave him be, but if the man was willing to send knights wearing his colours into another kingdom and risk a war, he would clearly stop at nothing. Perhaps they would be able to settle down in a few years. Time would tell. He had never seen himself as a man who would stop moving and start a family but ever since he met Hunith that idea was becoming more appealing.

“I'm sure one day we can settle down somewhere.” Hunith insisted, echoing his thoughts. “Uther can't chase you forever. He will have to give up sometime.”

“Yes, but I'll also have to return for Kilgharrah. I can't leave him there. We are like brothers.” Balinor hadn't mentioned the great dragon in a while, but he was always on his mind. A time when Uther finally gave up his chase would be the best time to strike, but he had no idea when that would be. Hunith nodded in understanding. Balinor had spoken fondly of the dragon. She knew how much he cared and how much he regretted his current situation.

“Then we will settle down somewhere where Uther will never find us. When you free Kilgharrah you can bring him home. We can be a family.” Hunith chuckled at the thought of a huge dragon being a part of the family. She never thought her life would one day come to this even when she started helping her brother in his quest to get magic users out of Camelot. Yet here she was, imagining her life with the dragonlord. Perhaps one day they would have some children as well. She liked the idea. Perhaps they could have a home in the mountains, away from prying eyes. They could live near a cave where Kilgharrah could live. They would be happy.

She broke from her fantasy to look up at Balinor. She smirked noticing a small blush on the man's cheeks as he looked straight ahead.

“A family...that would be nice.” He finally said. “I would like that.”

They continued their journey, chatting about the weather and other simple things. Anything to distract them from the fact they were now fugitives on the run from the wrath of Uther Pendragon, only stopping to rest and eat.

When night fell they set up their camp. Balinor groaned as he sat on the ground by the fire. He had been carrying most of the supplies due to their lack of horse and he was starting to feel it after a long day's journey. He reached up and began to rub his shoulders. Hunith frowned and went to a small bag she had brought along. When they had decided to forgo the horses and Balinor insisting he would carry everything she predicted this would happen, so she packed an ointment that would help soothe his muscles.

She brought it over to him. “Take off your shirt.” She said, holding up the ointment to show him. She had used it on him before when he had first started in the fields. He knew what it was. He sighed in relief and did as she asked.

“You are a wise woman, Hunith.” He chuckled as she began to massage the cream into his shoulders. It felt good after a long day's walk carrying the heavy bags. They sat in silence as she massaged his shoulders, both of them exhausted but still enjoying each other's company. She helped him put his shirt on when she was finished, going to wash her hands in a nearby creek. He watched her, thinking about how lucky he was that he had found her. As much as he despised Uther for what he had done to him and his kin he couldn't help but feel slightly grateful. If he hadn't lost himself to his madness he probably would have never crossed paths with Hunith. Surely, it was fate that brought them together even if it was working in mysterious ways.

Hunith began to work on a vegetable stew for them, Balinor would have to go hunting tomorrow morning. If he remembered correctly there should be a druid camp around here somewhere, so they would be able to have a proper rest soon enough. They would both need it.

Hunith scooped it out between two bowls when it was ready, holding one out for Balinor. He smiled, taking it. “It looks delicious. I'll hunt something tomorrow morning, so you can have some meat,” he said “hopefully we should find the druids by nightfall, the next day by the latest.”

“Don't push yourself. We should have enough until we get to the druids.” Hunith frowned slightly.

“I'll be fine. I don't mind hunting. In fact, I'd say I'm quite good at it.” He said proudly, sitting tall. During his time traveling he had gotten used to hunting for food and therefore gained the skill.

“Are you bragging, Balinor?” Hunith asked, her frown turning to an expression of amusement.

“No, I think I'm just sharing more of my skills. I thought it would be impressive.” He smirked.

Hunith chuckled, shaking her head. “Finish your dinner so I can wash the dishes, you silly man.” She said as they both went back to eating.

Hunith collected the dishes once they were done eating. Balinor followed her to the stream, taking the pot. She looked like she was about to protest but he began to clean it. He wanted to help. Soon they were packed up and cuddled up on the bedrolls, ready for a good night's sleep.

The next morning Balinor got up early, grabbing his crossbow and a few extra bolts. He gave Hunith a kiss on the forehead before heading off. The forest was peaceful this time of the morning but it wasn't deserted. He managed to fell a rabbit, happily returning to Hunith with his prize.

She was awake and the camp already packed up when he returned. He grinned as he held up the rabbit. “Ah, my hunter has returned.” She observed, going to kiss him on the lips. “I will make us stew when we rest again. Thank you, my love.” She said.

“I'll look forward to it.” He replied, continuing to grin ear to ear as he wrapped up the rabbit to keep it safe until later. They quickly ate some breakfast before they were off again.

The day was long, but the weather was beautiful and the shade from the trees balanced it all out. The stew Hunith prepared was also more than welcome. By nightfall they started to set up camp. Balinor was slightly disappointed that they weren't able to find the druids that day, but perhaps they would have better luck tomorrow.

It was when they were sitting by the fire, Hunith massaging the ointment into Balinor's sore shoulders as she had the night before when they heard someone nearby. Her eyes widened as Balinor stood, quickly putting his shirt back on and grabbing his sword.

“Stay low and hidden.” He whispered, gesturing to a nearby ditch. Hunith nodded as she slid into the shadows. Balinor slowly walked towards the source of the noise, slightly crouched and ready to strike. A young man in a cloak stepped out of the bushes, his hands held up in a sign of surrender.

“I mean you no harm, noble dragonlord. I am Iseldir of the druids. Our seer has sensed you seeking us out. I was sent to fetch you and bring you to our camp. I did not mean to alarm you.” He said. Balinor lowered his sword, sighing with relief. They may not have found the druids, but the druids had found them. The runes on Iseldir's cloak proved this. Balinor sheathed his sword, holding out his hand.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Iseldir. I am Balinor.” He said as Iseldir took his hand.

“Allow me to help you and the lady with your things. I'm sure you're tired after your journey.” He said.

Hunith! Balinor quickly turned, searching for her. He began to panic, stepping towards where he last saw her and searching the shadows for movement. When he saw none he was about to call out for her when he saw her slip out from behind a tree, his panic fading as quick as it came. She must have heard Iseldir. “Thank you, it's much appreciated.” He said to Iseldir as he held out his hand to Hunith and the three of them went to get their things. Now that they weren't traveling a far distance, Hunith insisted on carrying more. Balinor had tried to argue against it but was quickly shut down. He could have sworn he saw an amused smirk on Iseldir's face.

People came to greet them the moment they set foot in the camp. Their arrival was expected, just as Iseldir has told them. They were introduced to the chieftain and the seer who had foretold their arrival, as well as some of the camp's elders. Afterwards they were led to a tent, all their belongings that they had brought with them were already there. Hunith sighed happily, going to sit on one of the mats which would now be their beds.

“We made it.” She said. Balinor smiled, sitting next to her.

“Yes. We'll be safe now.” He said. For the first time in the past few days, he truly believed it.

 


	3. The Birth of Emrys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunith has some news, and the two are handfasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual this is beta'd by the wonderful dazzledfirestar!

As the weeks passed in the camp, Balinor was starting to feel more relaxed. It pleased him that Hunith seemed to be enjoying herself as well. He busied himself with conversing with the druid elders, hunting, carving figures, and helping the young ones with their magic while Hunith would spend time with the other women, cook, clean, and in the end she had turned their little tent into a home. She had also started to study with the camp's healers. She may not be able to use magic but she wanted to learn more about the craft and they were very happy to teach her what they could.

However, Hunith was worrying him as of late. She mentioned feeling ill once and awhile, and she was cooking different foods, some of them were not ones she normally liked. Some she would cook often. Once she had even stumbled and fallen. She insisted that she had tripped on a rock, but there was no rock in sight. It didn't help that she looked a little pale as well. He had brought it up with her, but she had claimed nothing was wrong and that she was just a bit tired.

Today he had enough. That morning she had actually been sick, but insisted that it was nothing and went to do her chores as normal. He planned to confront her and take her to the healers. They would know what to do. However right as he was about to leave the tent, he bumped into her. She looked nervous. Did she know what he planned to do? Did she think he was angry at her? He wasn't, he was concerned.

“Hunith, you're back,” he said. “How are you feeling?” He gave her a reassuring smile, going to help her sit on the bedrolls.

“Balinor, I have something I need to speak to you about.” She said. Now he was nervous. He went to close the flap of the tent to give them more privacy before going and sitting beside her, rubbing her back.

“You can tell me anything, love.” He said. She was quiet for a minute before taking a deep breath and speaking.

“I'm with child. I had a feeling, I missed my cycle and I've been feeling ill...I've seen it with other women back in Ealdor, but I went and spoke with the healers today and they confirmed it. They even used magic. We're going to be parents.” She said, gaining confidence as she spoke and ending with a smile.

Balinor let this all sink in. Hunith was pregnant. That was why she was acting so strange these past few days. The shock turned to joy as he hugged her tight.

“That's wonderful news!” He cried. They may be safe in the Druid camp for now, but this was the type of good news that he really needed to hear. He leaned over slightly, giving her a deep kiss. When he pulled away he caressed her cheek, holding her close.

“You will be a wonderful mother.” He said as she rest her head against his chest.

“Do you think the child will have magic?” She asked, curious. Balinor nodded.

“I do. If it is a son he will most likely inherit the dragonlord powers one day. If it is a daughter, then I still believe she'll be a powerful sorceress.” He grinned.

“I am glad I'll have you then. I wouldn't know the first thing about raising a child with magic.” she chuckled.

“I think you would figure it out. You have good instincts and a kind heart. I hope our child is the same.”

“We will see.”

\---

It was another month before Balinor came to her, proposing that they marry. Hunith cried out in delight, wrapping her arms around his neck. They spoke to the elders, they were glad to perform the ceremony.

A few days later they stood in a field, the druid's circled around him. The setup was a simple one, mainly flowers and wood for decorations. In their eyes they couldn't ask for anything better.

The hand fasting ceremony itself was simple, an elder performed the ceremony. Iseldir was the one to bring the rings to them for the elder to bless. Balinor stared into Hunith's eyes as they gave their vows and the elder wrapped their hands with ribbon in front of their friends. The elder untied their hands and they exchanged rings. They held each other, kissing each other deeply. Their friends threw flower petals as the elder announced them as husband and wife and gave his blessing. They agreed later that no matter what happened they would never forget that day and the kindness the druids showed them.

\---

The months passed. Balinor carved a cradle for the baby. The druids were very kind and happy to assist with anything they needed and some gave them supplies so they would be ready when the baby arrived. It seemed the whole camp was happy that there would soon be another child in their midst. Hunith continued to focus on her studies, as well as speaking with the other women who had children in the recent years. She already had an idea of what to expect, babies were not an uncommon thing in Ealdor, but one who was born in a magical environment was. The druids were some of the best people she could be with.

Finally, the day came. Balinor and Hunith had been sitting in their tent, Hunith sewing some clothes and Balinor carving a small figure that he planned to give to his child. He glanced up at Hunith and back to his carving before looking back up at her. She was pale, a hand on her stomach.

“Balinor...it's time.” She whispered. Balinor put his carving to the side, hurrying over.

“I'll have someone fetch the midwife.” He said, putting her sewing to the side and helping her lay down. He ran to the tent's entrance, flagging down the nearest person.

“It's Hunith. The baby is coming. We need the midwife, please.” He said. The woman who had come over gasped and smiled brightly.

“I'll fetch her. Just a moment.” She said, picking up her skirts and running off. Balinor returned to his wife's side, grasping her hand.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, concerned. He had been so excited for the baby but now that it was coming he was worried. Hunith gave him a smile as she squeezed his hand.

“Dear, you are gifted in many ways but at times tact is not one of them. This is one of those times, you silly man. It will be a long and tiring day.” She said. “Right now, I'm fine. Everything will be fine.” she reassured him. He was just nervous, she knew that. He gave a small prayer to the gods that she was right.

The woman returned with the midwife a few minutes later and Balinor was shooed out, giving Hunith a kiss on the forehead before he left the midwife and her assistants to their work.

Iseldir came to wait with him. In the months Balinor and Hunith had lived in the camp the man had become a dear friend. They spoke at first, but Balinor became silent and started to pace when Hunith's cries of pain could be heard. Others occasionally came by, reassuring him that everything would be fine. He did believe it but it didn't stop him from worrying.

It was a long night before Hunith's cries ended and were replaced with the cries of a baby. In that moment Balinor gasped. He felt such power in the air. He looked at Iseldir with wide eyes, the man could clearly feel it as well judging by the wide eyed stare he got in return. He could see the camp's seer hurrying over in the corner of his eye, but was distracted by the tent opening and the midwife poking her head out.

“Congratulations, Balinor. You have a son.” The midwife smiled. Balinor grinned, hurrying into the tent to see Hunith on their bedroll, propped up by pillows and cradling a small bundle to her chest. Before he entered the tent, he could have sworn he heard the seer say a name.

“Emrys.”

 


	4. Merlin and Emrys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunith and Balinor come to terms with the fact that their son is the almighty Emrys and is destined for great things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by dazzledfiredstar! I do kind of love this chapter, mainly for baby Merlin being a cutie. Also, the dragon figure referenced is the same on from The Last Dragonlord. He just got it way earlier.

Balinor knelt by his wife's side, kissing her cheek before looking at his son. He was staring up at him with Hunith's beautiful blue eyes. There was something about the child's gaze, it was almost as if the boy was more aware of his surroundings than the average newborn. Balinor shook it off as excitement at being a new parent. All new parents believed their children were special. It was normal to think that.

“He's got your eyes.” He finally said, looking over at Hunith.

“He has your cheekbones.” She smiled, playfully poking Balinor's cheeks.

“That he does.” Balinor chuckled, looking down at his son again. His son...he would inherit his powers. He would be the next dragonlord. Normally one wouldn't know until they faced their first dragon but Balinor could sense it. His son was a warlock like him and he was strong, it wasn't just parental pride either. His desire to free Kilgharrah was stronger now. He needed the great dragon to be there for his family when he was gone.

“He needs a name.” Hunith said. They had never chosen a name. They believed that when the time came they would just know. Balinor briefly thought of the seer. She had said the name Emrys. He knew who Emrys was and what he would become. Yet...he couldn't bring himself to name the child that. He didn't know for certain and even if he was the fabled Emrys he wanted the boy to have a name of his own, to be able to be someone other than the savoir of magic.

“Merlin.” he finally said, thinking of the falcons he used to raise when he was young. He had a small merlin that he had adored and trained. It wasn't a dragon, but he felt he had a bond with the bird. Hunith hummed, contemplating this before nodding.

“Merlin it is.”

 

\---

 

The weeks passed. They were happy, though Balinor couldn't help but feel the druid elders and the seer were watching them closely. He could have sworn he would occasionally overhear them speaking of Emrys, but he shook it off. His son would be the next dragonlord, no doubt about that. No wonder they were watching over him. Balinor was the last dragonlord as it was and with his death his son would be the last. As long as the great dragon lived, their safety was important. Yet the seer's words still played through his memory. She had said the name Emrys when before he had entered the tent. The more he thought about it the more sure he became.

It wasn't until Merlin was three months old that a time came where he really couldn't pretend any longer. He had gone outside for a moment to shake out the blankets when he heard Hunith crying out in surprise. He dropped the blanket, running back inside. He quickly looked to her to see if she was alright. She was staring wide eyed at Merlin's cradle.

He looked over as well, his eyes widening as he saw the little dragon figure he had carved for the babe floating above the crib. Merlin reached for it, letting out a happy squeal when he let it fall.

Balinor and Hunith could only stare at the crib. Their son had used magic. Magic would come naturally to him as a warlock, but Balinor couldn't think of any time that a dragon lord's child had been able to do something like that before they could even speak. It was Hunith who broke the silence between them.

“You never warned me that this could happen.” She said. He flinched slightly at the disappointment in her voice, even though he knew he wasn't at fault for that.

“Hunith,” he said turning to her, “this...this is not something I could have foreseen or warned you about.” he said. His heart broke as she looked between him and their son, realization dawning on her face.

“He...this is not normal then?” She finally whispered.

Balinor shook his head.

“The boy has amazing power. I've tried to push my worries away but I can't anymore.” He sighed, going to sit beside Hunith. She looked up at him, concerned.

“What do you mean, Balinor? What's wrong with our baby?” She asked. He looked over at his son, the little dragon figure in his hand.

“Nothing is actually wrong, it is just...the day he was born, I felt a great surge of power. Iseldir felt it as well. I knew our son would be powerful. I had been proud. Yet just before I went to your side the seer arrived and she whispered a name as she stared at the tent. She whispered Emrys.” He said.

They sat in silence as he let this all sink in. He had told her the prophecy of the great Emrys, the greatest sorcerer in existence who would unite with the once and future king to bring peace and magic back to a united Albion. If their son was indeed the fabled Emrys fate had many things in store for him. He was destined for greatness and immense power.

It felt like eons before either of them spoke again. “Are you sure?” Hunith said softly, going to hold Merlin's hand. The baby had fallen asleep, looking much more like a normal infant than a legendary sorcerer.

“I can't be sure until I speak to the elders and the seer. I can only guess.” He answered.

“What am I supposed to do if he is Emrys? I have no magic, how am I supposed to raise him to be the great sorcerer he is supposed to be?” Hunith cried. Balinor wrapped his arms around her tightly.

“You continue to do what you've done these past few months. He might be Emrys but he is still our son. He should be treated like any other child. You have proven that you are a wonderful and loving mother. He will need your strength and support. You don't need magic to teach him how to be kind and loving.” Balinor insisted. “You are perfect the way you are.” He smiled, kissing the top of her head.

“You said you knew he had amazing power and that you had your worries...when were you going to tell me, Balinor? I had a right to know!” Hunith frowned as she pulled away. Balinor let her, tensing up. She was right. He shouldn't have kept this from her as long as he had. He should have gone to the elders and the seer to confirm it all long before now. He looked down, ashamed of his actions.

“I thought I was just imagining things. I didn't want you to worry or be upset. I didn't think his magic would show up so soon. I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept this from you.” He said.

“Am I not supposed to worry or be upset now? Was I not supposed to worry or be upset when you did tell me? Did you really expect me to learn of this and go on with life as usual as if nothing happened? I love my son with all my heart but this is something I should have been told! I am his mother! You had no right to keep this from me!” She raised her voice, growing more frantic by the second. It was only Merlin's cry that brought her out of it. She looked extremely guilty, quickly scooping the infant up and cradling him.

“Shh...it's okay darling. Mother is here. Did I wake you up from your nap? Did I scare you? I'm so sorry, my little falcon. Everything will be okay.” She said softly, trying to calm the child. She clearly had the magic touch as the baby started to quiet down at the sound of his mother's voice. Balinor hesitated before going to rub her back.

“You have every right to be upset. We will go speak with the elders and the seer later, they'll know what to do. We'll get through this. We'll raise him right and we'll do this together.” he said.

Hunith was still extremely angry that she had been left in the dark these past few months, but Balinor was right. They could get through this. She needed his help to raise their child. She let Balinor hold her and Merlin close as he rested his head against hers.

“He's just a baby. I want to raise him like any other child if he is Emrys. I want him to experience as normal of a life as I can give him.” Hunith said softly. Balinor nodded, the destiny of Emrys was a big one. He wouldn't want to force it on any child much less his own. He could only pray that fate would allow them to have those few years.

 

\---

 

They went to the elders and the seer that night, just as they planned. The seer smiled at them when they entered the large tent.

“You are here to speak of Emrys' destiny, are you not?” She said. Hunith frowned slightly.

“His name is Merlin. That is the name we gave him and that is what he will be called, destiny or not.” She insisted. One of the elders looked offended that she had spoken to the seer in such a way and was about to say something, but the seer held up a hand to him.

“Merlin...it is a lovely name. We will call him Merlin then.” she smiled, gesturing for them to sit.

“So he is the fabled Emrys then.” Balinor said as the two sat. “I heard you say that name the night he was born.”

“I did. The goddess had granted me visions, telling me the birth of Emrys was near. I could sense his power the moment he was born. It was then I knew that Emrys had finally come to us. I'm sure you could sense the great power he has as well,” the seer nodded “as it seems you came to your own conclusions. Merlin has a grand destiny ahead of him. It will be up to you two to raise him. He is gifted in many ways.”

“We will also begin his training whenever he is ready.” One of the elders spoke up. Balinor and Hunith both frowned at that. They had agreed that Merlin would need to be taught how to use magic as soon as he could only so he could learn control, but they had no plans to train him specifically to be Emrys.

“No. I will train him with magic. He may be Emrys, but he is our son and is also a future dragonlord. One day he will also inherit my powers. The great dragon will be free and will look to him as kin. I will teach him our ways.” Balinor said sternly.

“We also want him to have a normal childhood. We don't want him to be burdened by his destiny. He can learn about it when he is older. It is too much for a child. I have no doubt Balinor will teach him well.” Hunith added, holding the sleeping bundle close.

The elders and seer paused, looking at them and then each other in confusion for a moment before the one that mentioned the training at first spoke up. “We understand. However we will be here to teach and to guide him if you so choose.”

Balinor gave a small nod. “Thank you. We will take our leave now. It has been a long day. Goodnight.” He said, going to help Hunith up. She gave a small curtsy to the elders and the seer as they left.

“So now we have proof. He really is Emrys.” She said softly, looking down at her child.

“I suppose we already knew. It will be hard, but I have faith in you.” Balinor smiled.

“And I have faith in you. Besides, whoever said raising a child would be easy?” Hunith chuckled as they headed for home.

 


	5. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balinor learns the importance of tying one's hair back, Merlin plays tricks, and they prepare to move once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by dazzledfirestar who is honestly the most wonderful teacher! I feel proud of myself whenever she sends back a beta'd chapter with only a few mistakes pointed out and I know it's only because I've had such a great person teaching me!
> 
> I like imagining that Balinor always had long hair. This is mainly because I realized not only does it have potential for silly scenes like the first one in this chapter. 
> 
> I have finished writing Fate! All chapters are done, they just need to be beta'd, so now I can focus on Collars and Crowns and a new story I'm working on. Both of those have far more plot and serious themes, this is just one pure self indulgent feel good happy place for me. I know it's not the most impressive of things but I had lots of fun writing it, even if there's cliche's and silly things in it.

Hunith had warned Balinor of was his long hair. She had insisted that he put his hair back because Merlin would grab it. She had put her own hair back, held together with a piece of cloth. Balinor had only looked at her in confusion at the time before going back to his woodworking.

He couldn't say she didn't warn him.

He had been holding Merlin, making silly faces at the child at Hunith made them dinner. She smiled as she heard Balinor's deep laugh mixed with Merlin's little giggles behind her.

Suddenly Balinor's laugh turned to a cry of surprise and mild pain. Merlin continued to giggle as Hunith smirked. She could guess what finally happened. She turned around to see Balinor trying to hold Merlin and free his hair at the same time, wincing whenever Merlin gave it a sharp tug.

“I won't say I told you so...” Hunith trailed off as she went over, gently taking Merlin's hand. “Come, darling. Let papa go.” She smiled, speaking sweetly. She managed to free the clump of hair from the baby's hand. She smiled up at Balinor who looked quite embarrassed at the situation.

“I'll tie my hair back.” He mumbled. Hunith just gave a knowing nod as she took Merlin so he could do so.

One of the things that came with their child being Emrys was the fact he had access to his magic early on. As the months went by, Hunith and Balinor got used to Merlin's sudden bursts of power. It became a part of their life. If Merlin wanted something he would simply bring it over himself. There was a downside to all this magic however. If Merlin was having a bad day or was upset with something that was happening, he had the power to send things flying. Once he had been crying and nothing they did seemed to calm him down. He only screamed louder and louder until a mirror they had in the tent cracked.

Things like that happened occasionally. While Merlin was usually a well behaved child, he was still a child and could easily lose control of his magic. Balinor was always the one to scold him if magical based incidents happened, telling his son that he needed to control it and showing him how. He knew the eleven month old baby couldn't understand him, but he decided starting early was the best thing to do.

As stressed as Merlin losing control made her, Hunith couldn't help but chuckle when Balinor scolded their son. He wasn't cruel about it at all, it was rather cute seeing the large man scolding the baby who only giggled and reached for his father. Even Balinor couldn't help but smile slightly. He wanted Merlin to be safe and was scared of his safety being compromised, but Merlin's laugh was contagious. It was like music to his ears. He began to laugh as well, going to tickle the little one. Merlin squealed and squirmed, the biggest smile on his face.

“You are a little troublemaker, aren't you? Are you a little troublemaker for your mama?” He asked the baby. He only received another squeal in reply. He picked his boy up, kissing the top of his head.

“I will always protect you and your mother, my little dragon. I promise.”

\---

Merlin was a little troublemaker. Balinor and Hunith would say that in a loving fashion with a smile on their lips. As he grew older and began to walk this fact showed. Balinor would never forget the day that he had gone hunting, only to return to a frantic Hunith.

“Merlin is missing.” She said. Balinor's blood ran cold. Every awful scenario was running through his head. The boy was only three summers, he couldn't survive on his own. He would have noticed if someone was following him but what if the child had left later that he had? What if he was lost, alone, and scared in the forest? What if an animal got to him? What if--

“Balinor, please. We need to find him. I'm so worried, I've looked everywhere. I was sewing and he was playing nearby. When I looked up he was gone.” Hunith's voice brought him out of his thoughts. His thoughts, they were just that. There was no proof that anything bad had happened. For all they knew he was wandering around the large camp. He would be lost but he would be safe. They would find him.

“Have you asked people if they've seen him? We should start a search party.” He said.

“I haven't asked anyone yet. I was about to when you returned home.” Hunith said. The two started off to the camp, clearly worried.

It was when they were hurrying by their tent they heard a familiar giggle. Balinor heard it first, stopping and grabbing Hunith's shoulder.

“I hear something.” He frowned. If that giggled belonged to who he thought it did, he was slightly angry. He knew the child wouldn't understand how scared his parents were, but he had been hiding nearby all along and had probably used magic to keep Hunith from finding him. The poor woman had been frantic. He would have to have a talk with the boy. Hunith stopped, looking confused until she heard another giggle.

The relief that crossed her face was quickly replaced with anger.

“Merlin Ambrosius! You come out here this instant!” She snapped, crossing her arms. The giggling stopped as it seemed that Merlin started to realize that he was in trouble. When the boy didn't come out, Balinor stepped towards the tent.

“Merlin! Your mother told you to come out, you will listen to her and respect her!” Balinor said. He didn't want to yell so he managed to keep his voice level.

A few moments later a nervous and guilty looking three year old stumbled out of the tent. He looked between his angry parents before holding his arms out for a hug.

Hunith was the first to break down, she had been so worried and as much as she wanted to discipline the boy she was so relieved and happy to see her baby safe and unharmed. She began to cry, falling to her knees and taking the boy in her arms.

“Mama.” He said softly. The idea of using magic to hide was fun at the time, but now that his mother was crying and his father was frowning down at him it wasn't very fun anymore.

“Merlin, did you use magic?” Balinor asked, kneeling beside his wife and son. Hunith had a good eye, able to find things that Balinor often missed. Merlin had to be using magic if Hunith had searched for so long without finding him. Merlin gave a small nervous nod. Balinor took a deep breath before speaking again.

“Never do that again. Do you understand, Merlin? Your mother doesn't have magic and couldn't find you. She was very worried and scared. I was very scared when she told me you were missing. You must never use your magic like that.” Balinor said calmly but sternly. Merlin nodded, hugging his mother tight as he started to cry. He had scared his mother. He had upset her. He was just playing a game, he didn't mean too.

Balinor hugged his wife and child. It had been a scary ordeal, but it was over now. Hunith mumbled comforting words to her little one, rubbing his back. Merlin soon calmed down, still clinging to Hunith. He wasn't going to do that again.

\---

A month later Balinor was lying awake. Hunith and Merlin were laying on his right and had fallen asleep ages ago. He was listening to their even breathing as he was partially lost in his own thoughts.

He felt that he had to get them out.

He didn't know why this feeling had come over him so suddenly. The Druid camp was no longer safe for his wife and child. The druids themselves, they were perfectly fine. They would do nothing to harm anyone much less the great Emrys. Yet there was another threat out there. One Balinor had tried not to think about for the past few years.

Uther Pendragon.

He didn't know why the mad king would know about his son. He had no way of knowing. Yet there was something telling him that he needed to run. Until that man was dead he would always need to run.

He turned on his side to face his wife and child. Hunith had known this when she chose to run with him. He put a protective arm over them. He was blessed to have such a loyal and loving wife by his side. He didn't know what he would do without her. He hated the thought of them having to run once more. They would have to abandon the life they had made here.

He sighed, closing his eyes. He would speak to the seer in the morning. Perhaps she would have a better idea of what to do.

\---

Balinor brought his concerns to Hunith the next morning as she was cooking breakfast while he sat on the floor watching Merlin. He didn't want to see the seer without telling her.

“So you think we should leave.” She said, looking up from the pot.. It wasn't a question. She knew what he wanted.

“I do. If my feeling is correct, it would be safer for us and the druids if we found a new home. I'm so sorry, Hunith. You turned this tent into a home. I know we loved it here--”

“The safety of our child is far more important. It is disappointing but if we would all be safer if we left, then that is what fate has decided for us.” Hunith interrupted.

She knew that they hadn't spoken to the seer yet so there was a chance that everything was actually fine and her husband was just being a silly, paranoid man, but she wanted to prepare herself for the worst. She wasn't upset with Balinor or Merlin. Balinor had told her that they would have to be on the run when they left Ealdor yet she still chose to go with him. She had chosen a life on the run. She should be happy that they had these last three years.

“We will go to the seer then.” Balinor said, looking over at Merlin who was playing with his dragon on the floor nearby.

“Merlin, come here please.” He said. Merlin looked up, crawling over to his father and going to sit on his lap.

“Darling, we need to go out and speak to the seer after breakfast. You'll come with us and be a good boy, won't you?” Hunith smiled, leaving the spoon in the pot and coming to sit by her husband and son, taking Merlin's hands in hers the best she could. Merlin nodded. “That's my brave little falcon. Now go wash up breakfast is almost ready.”

Merlin had no idea what was going on but he gave his mother one of his bright smiles as he put his dragon down and ran off to the bucket they used as a washbasin. He liked the seer, she was a very kind lady. It would be nice to visit her.

“He's a good boy. I'm proud of him.” Balinor said. Hunith nodded, turning back to the porridge that was almost done.

“So am I. Now you go wash up too. I don't want two dirty boys at my table.” She said with a smirk. Balinor laughed, getting up and going to wash up as well.

\---

As far as Balinor was concerned, the fact the seer had been expecting them wasn't a good sign. To him it meant that she had seen something that would legitimize his feeling. The couple gave a bow to the seer out of respect. Merlin had been walking beside them and gave a deep bow as well. The seer smiled at this, and the boy's parents couldn't help but smile as well.

“I know why you've come to me.” The seer began as the couple sat, Merlin sitting on his mother's lap. “You feel that it is no longer safe here, correct?”

“Yes. I was lying awake most of the night. It was just a feeling I had.” Balinor said.

“Fate is guiding you once again, noble dragonlord. I have had a vision. Uther Pendragon has heard of Emrys. He does not believe in Emrys' power but he does acknowledge that he is a symbol for sorcerers, a symbol of that power. He is looking for him.” The seer finished.

Balinor and Hunith sat in silence. Uther didn't know the details but he knew about their son. Even worse, he was looking for the boy. Everything they had feared about Merlin's future was starting to come true.

“We have to leave.” Hunith said. “It's too dangerous for us here. Our presence here is dangerous for you as well.”

“I understand. Someone has gone to a nearby village today for supplies. He was asked to acquire some horses. They will help you.” The seer said. “You cannot travel like you did before with a little one by your side. You will need the horses to help you out.”

“Thank you. We will never forget your kindness. When magic is free one day, we will return here if we are allowed.” Balinor said.

“I'm sure everyone would be delighted to have Emrys living among them once again...and a dragon as well.” the seer smiled.

Kilgharrah. If magic was freed then Kilgharrah would also be free. Balinor smiled at the thought. It would be a wonderful day when Kilgharrah was by his side once again. It would be a cause for celebration.

“We will go pack our things. We will leave at dawn tomorrow.” Balinor said as the couple got up and left the tent.

They walked in silence, the people in the camp bustling around them. There was so much life here. They had thought they had a home.

Destiny called for other things. It could be cruel.

They arrived back at the tent, Hunith putting Merlin down. The boy ran to his pile of toys, going back to playing.

“Where will we go, Balinor?” She asked softly. Balinor hugged her tightly.

“I don't know. We'll find somewhere. We'll make a home in a cave if we have to. It will not be the best of lives, but we would be together.” He said. Hunith smiled slightly at the thought. A cave was not where she wanted to raise a child but at least her son would have his parents.

“We will be happy.” she said.

 

 


	6. In which I post the rest of this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't pleased with this story, that's why I never bothered to post the rest of it despite the fact it was written. However, I've decided to just post it all for reference. [Hidden Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406246/chapters/25548771) is the shinier, upgraded version of a "They have always been a family, and Arthur learns about magic and the purge, also him and Merlin go on many fun, magical adventures" story, despite the fact it's on semi-hiatus. This is completely unbeta'd and unedited. I just wanted to get it out there.

By nightfall everything was ready. Iseldir had come to help them pack. The adults took turns entertaining Merlin. They had explained that they would have to leave and go far away. Merlin had smiled and nodded. He didn't quite understand what leaving and going far away meant, but it sounded fun. It sounded like one of the games he would play with papa and mama. 

Merlin would be a prince, mama would be the queen, and papa would be a powerful dragonlord and king. In place of a real dragon they would use the figure Balinor had carved for his son years ago. Merlin had named the toy Kigi, attempting to name it after the dragon that his papa would talk about in his stories. Together they would go on adventures. Merlin would sit on his father's shoulders, and they would travel far away to the small river where mama would put out a blanket that her and Merlin would sit on while papa caught fish. That must be what they were going to do. 

The fact that mama, papa, and Uncle Iseldir were packing up their things was new though. By bedtime the only thing left was their blankets and bedrolls. Two horses were tied up outside with long ropes, so they could have freedom to wander a bit. The druid who had brought them apologized for the fact there was only two, but Balinor and Hunith didn't mind. The stronger of the two could carry most of their possessions while Hunith could ride with Merlin on the other. Balinor had no problem with walking. 

Merlin had been overjoyed to see the two horses. Balinor had smiled, picking the child up and bringing him over. The horses were very docile and well trained. They would be perfect for the journey. They let the toddler pat them. Merlin had been gentle, his parents were proud. He was such a sweet child. The idea that anyone would want to harm him was heartbreaking.

Hunith and Balinor lay awake, Merlin fast asleep between them. They lay there in silence before Balinor spoke up.

“I'm thinking we should head east, back towards Essetir. I know that does not stop Uther, but perhaps it will slow him down and give us more time.” He said. Hunith was silent as she thought about this. She briefly considered suggesting they return to Ealdor, but Ealdor wasn't safe anymore. Uther had known about Balinor's presence there once before, it would be easier to find him again.

“Yes. That sounds like a good idea. Maybe we can find another druid camp?” She asked. Truthfully, being away from anyone was probably the best idea but it wouldn't hurt to ask.

“Maybe.” Balinor shrugged. “We will have to see.” He sighed. 

“Get some sleep, love. We will figure this out in the morning. We are both tired. We'll need our energy for traveling.” Hunith said softly. Balinor smiled, getting up and leaning over Merlin to give her a kiss on the cheek. He glanced down at the sleeping child to make sure he didn't disturb him before laying down again. 

“You're right. There's no use thinking about this now. Sleep will be good, if I can get some. I'm worried and sadly I'm not like Merlin who can fall asleep anywhere.” Balinor chuckled. “Goodnight, Hunith.” 

“Goodnight, Balinor. I hope you sleep well.” she replied with a smile.

\---

The morning came too quickly. Hunith was about to prepare some porridge for her family before they set out when a woman came to the tent, carrying a pot. Hunith knew her well, her tent was near theirs and she had a young daughter who Merlin would play with sometimes. The two women were often seen sitting outside and chatting while the children played nearby. Hunith smiled brightly. She had wanted to say goodbye to the friends she had made before they left.

“Ainsley, I'm so glad to see you.” She said, welcoming her in. The blonde woman smiled back, coming into the tent. When she came in it was clear there was a little girl following her. “Hello Lillie. Merlin will be very glad to see you.” Hunith said to the fellow three year old.

Merlin had looked up and smiled when Ainsley came in, but his expression brightened when he saw Lillie. 

“Lillie!” He cried happily, getting up and going to her. Lillie giggled, going and giving her friend a hug before Merlin took her hand and led her to the toys on the floor. 

“Hunith...We couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye. I hope you haven't made breakfast yet, I've brought it along.” Ainsley said, showing her the pot of porridge she had made. Hunith gasped, going to hug her friend.

“Oh Ainsley, I could never leave without saying goodbye. We want to say farewell to everyone before we leave. They have all been good to us. You have been good to us. We will miss everyone very much but we have to leave. It is for everyone's safety.” Hunith explained. 

“I understand. I spoke to Balinor before I came here. He told me everything. Little Merlin's safety comes first.” Ainsley said. One of the things Hunith loved about the woman was the fact that she had never called Merlin Emrys. Many of the druids had refereed to him as such at least once. It confused the boy. Ainsley had always called Merlin by his name and treated him like every other child.

The women chatted as Ainsley served the food. It had been a challenge to pull the children away from the toys to eat, but in the end they had succeeded. They let the two go back to playing as soon as they were done. This would be the last time they saw each other for a long time, they deserved to have as much time together as possible. Ainsley got a bowl for Balinor when he arrived home. 

“Thank you, Ainsley. It's delicious.” He said. 

“I suppose everything is ready to go now?” Hunith asked, looking over at the children sadly. She would miss her friends very much, but Merlin might not understand. She would have to be ready for that. 

Balinor nodded. “The horses are ready whenever we are. There are provisions for a long journey. We should leave soon.”

Hunith sighed, getting up. Now would be the hardest part. 

“Merlin, dear. We are leaving very soon. Can you please put your toys in your bag?” She asked, going over to the children.

Merlin looked between his mother and Lillie. His bottom lip trembled, adventures were fun but so was playing with Lillie. Mama and Papa had said this adventure was going to be very long so he didn't know when he would get to play with his friend again. Hunith's heart broke at the sight. She quickly took him in her arms.

“Oh my darling. I'm so sorry, we have to go. It's the safest thing to do. You will understand one day, I promise. Please...” She trailed off as Merlin began to cry. 

Realizing that her friend was leaving so soon Lillie began to cry as well. Ainsley hurried over, scooping the child in her arms. 

The two children cried for some time before Lillie calmed down, Merlin starting to doze off. He managed to force himself awake to give Lillie a hug.

“Miss you.” He said.

“Miss you too.” Lillie pouted, returning the hug.

“One day, you two will meet again. I believe that.” Balinor gave the two a reassuring smile as he put Merlin's little figures into a small pack.

“Yes! One day it will be safe enough to at least come back for a visit. You will see each other then.” Hunith insisted. She believed that one day fate would bring them together again. Merlin had only spent three years with Lillie, but the two were only a few months apart and had grown up side by side. They shared that bond.

Balinor put Merlin's pack over his shoulder, going to pick up his son. Hunith said her goodbyes to Ainsley, the two women hugging tightly. 

“Be safe, all of you.” Ainsley said.

“You as well.” Hunith replied.

She then left with her husband, Ainsley and Lillie following close behind to see them off. Balinor put Merlin down to help Hunith onto the horse before picking Merlin up and placing him in front of his mother. Merlin pet the horse gently, smiling as Balinor tied Merlin's pack to the other horse.

Balinor took the reins of the two horses, going to lead them through the camp. He wanted to have the chance to say farewell to everyone. He had already spoken to Iseldir earlier, but like Hunith there were others he wanted to speak to.

After a few teary goodbyes they were on their way. It was a beautiful day for travel. Merlin fell asleep quickly, all the emotions finally catching up to him. Hunith held him close with one arm, the other holding onto the horse. 

“We could find somewhere in the mountains, just like we imagined. Somewhere where Kilgharrah can join us one day.” Hunith said.

“That would be nice, somewhere with a large cave. We could live in a cave ourselves, and pretend we are mighty dragons. No one would come looking for us in a cave.” Balinor chuckled, remembering their conversation from a few nights before. It was a joke, but he found himself seriously considering it for a moment.

He pushed the thought away. A cave was no place for Hunith and no place to raise a child. What kind of life would they have? He looked to Hunith. His wife hadn't replied to that and he was worried that she was upset but he found her with a similar contemplating expression on her features. 

“Oh, Hunith...I was joking. I'll find us somewhere suitable to live, I promise. Even if I have to buy us a tent and build us a house. Please don't worry.” He said, mistaking her expression.

“What if a cave really is the best place for us?” She said softly. Mighty dragons lived in caves. With Balinor's magic they might be able to make it more home like. He had been right, who would come looking for a dragonlord or the mighty Emrys in a cave? It may be where the dragons had lived, but who would really suspect someone to think a cave was a home?

“No. Absolutely not. You and Merlin deserve far better.” Balinor insisted. He couldn't quite say the same for himself. Kilgharrah was chained up in a cave under Camelot. He deserved to be in one as well. 

“You said that we would make a home in a cave if we had to. It's not the best of places to raise a child and not the life I would have chosen but we would be safe and we would be together. That's what matters most.” Hunith insisted. 

“I was just saying that, Hunith.” Balinor replied, frowning.

“And I am agreeing with you.” She said, raising an eyebrow. “I have come with you this far, Balinor. I am not about to leave you now. I hope we can find somewhere, but if it is our destiny too live in a cave for a few years then so be it. Besides,” she smiled “you said we could pretend to be mighty dragons. I think that would make it easier. I'm sure Merlin would enjoy it.” 

Balinor laughed, imagining how Merlin would pretend to be a dragon back at the camp. He would put a blanket over his arms and call them his wings as he stomped around and roared. 

“He would. He can be a real dragon.” Balinor said with a grin.

They left the topic there, moving onto others. An few hours later Merlin woke from his nap, yawning and looking around. 

“Gotta pee.” He announced. 

“We should stop and rest anyways.” Balinor chuckled. He moved off the path, thankfully finding a spot for them to rest near a stream. He helped Merlin and Hunith off the horse before Hunith took Merlin by the hand and lead him into some bushes. Balinor took the horses to the water, making sure their own water skins were filled.

Balinor sat down, leaning against a tree as he listened to the birds sing as Merlin and Hunith returned. Merlin crawled into his father's lap. 

“Hello, my little dragon. Did you enjoy your nap?” Balinor smiled as Hunith sat next to him. Merlin nodded.

“Fish?” He asked, pointing towards the stream and tilting his head. How strange! They were sitting but there was no blanket and his father was with them. Balinor's face fell. 

“No, Merlin. Not today. We're going very far away, just like we told you. We're just resting for a little while.” He explained. 

Merlin stared at him for a moment, before going to look between him and Hunith. Hunith took his hand.

“My little falcon, I need you to be brave. Can you be brave for us?” She asked. “We are going on a journey to find a new home, just like we told you. I know it will be scary but we will be with you. We're doing this to keep you safe.” 

Merlin nodded and smiled. He didn't really understand but he was content to know that his parents would be with him. 

“We might end up living in a cave.” Balinor said. Merlin's smile fell and Hunith frowned. It wasn't the best way to break that news.

“You can be a real dragon. Dragon's live in caves. And I know you are a fearsome dragon.” Balinor added quickly. Merlin contemplated this, then his bright smile returned. Yes, he was a fearsome dragon and if they lived in caves then so should he. 

“Okay.” He said.

Balinor was proud of himself for diffusing that situation, but Hunith still frowned. 

“We don't even know if we'll have to do that, Balinor. You shouldn't have told him.” She whispered. Balinor looked guilty.

“I'm sorry, love. It just came out.” He said. She sighed. Merlin often gave her a sad look that could tug at her heart strings when she was cross with him and she could tell he got it from his father. 

“Just...please think. It's a stressful time for all of us.” She finally said. He nodded.

“I will.” He promised.

They sat for a few more minutes before heading off again. This time Merlin was wide awake and was pointing at all the things he could see. After they had stopped for lunch he had decided he didn't want to ride the horse anymore. Balinor put him on his shoulders. The boy was light enough and he could still hold the reins while holding onto Merlin's legs. Hunith had gotten off the horse as well, wanting to stretch her legs a bit. She walked beside her husband and son happily.

The chatting didn't stop, not that Hunith or Balinor were upset with this. It was good that Merlin was entertaining himself. He was entertaining them as well. 

They stopped for a rest mid afternoon, and then finally stopped to make camp in the evening. It would be a slower trip but with a toddler they needed the extra rest stops.

Hunith made them some vegetable soup. The family ate in silence. They were all tired after a long day but they still enjoyed each others company. 

Once they were done Hunith went to the river to do the dishes. She could hear Balinor telling Merlin a story. When she turned she saw Merlin sitting in his father's lap, snuggled up to him. Balinor was making images in the fire as the story progressed while Merlin watched with sleepy eyes. Hunith put their dishes away, going to cuddle up next to her husband. 

The story finished and they sat in silence for a moment. 

“I think it is bedtime for you, my little dragon.” Balinor said. 

“Not sleepy” Merlin said as he yawned. Hunith and Balinor laughed. 

“It's bedtime for everyone.” Hunith said. “You can sleep between papa and I, okay?” She said. 

Merlin pouted. Balinor ruffled his hair.

“I have an idea.” He said. 

He began to sing. It was an ancient lullaby in the dragon tongue. His voice deepened as he sung the language. Hunith gasped. She had never heard Balinor speak in the dragon tongue before. He had no need to as there was no dragon to speak to. She rested her head on his shoulder as she listened. She may not have understood the words, but it was still beautiful.

Merlin seemed to be enjoying it as well. He began to fall asleep, relaxing against his father's chest while Hunith played with his hair. 

The song soon came to an end.

“That was beautiful, darling.” Hunith said. 

“It was an ancient lullaby, shared between the dragons and the dragonlords. It seemed to work on our little dragon.” Balinor smiled as he leaned over to kiss her. After he moved to get up to put Merlin to bed. Hunith followed, tucking her son in before going to lay on the bedroll beside him.

Balinor lay on his other side. Hunith had said that Merlin could sleep between them and the dragonlord wasn't going to go back on that. 

“Goodnight, Hunith. Sleep well.” He said, going to put an arm over her and Merlin. 

“Goodnight, Balinor.” She replied.

\---

They started up a pattern. They would wake up, have a light breakfast and start traveling. Mid morning they would take a short break before continuing on until lunch. The afternoon was met with another break before settling down in the evening. Merlin would chat or nap during the day, keeping his parents occupied. At night they took turns singing a lullaby to help him sleep. 

It seemed like they were wandering, but both Hunith and Balinor agreed that they felt they were being pulled somewhere. 

The feeling lead them to the mouth of a cave. The area was beautiful and even better, it was well covered. They knew from their traveling that there was a village a short distance away. A stream flowed into the entrance with a smooth rock ledge beside it. 

“I suppose fate has decided that we are to live in a cave.” Balinor said softly. 

“It seems so.” Hunith agreed. 

“Stay here, I'll go check it out.” Balinor said, giving the reins to Hunith. She nodded as she waited. Merlin was having one of his naps, it seemed this one was a perfect time to do so. 

Balinor entered the cave, summoning a ball of light so he could look around. He had to walk a few metres before he reached a large open cavern. This would be a good place for them to set up their new home, if they were to live here. It was slightly bigger than the tent they had lived in before. He noted the other tunnels. He could put up enchantments to keep Merlin from going down them. Overall he felt it was adequate. It helped that he felt peaceful and safe in there.

He returned to Hunith, telling her of what he found and how he had felt. They both agreed that they were fond of the fact the cavern was some way into the cave. It hid them more. Hunith insisted on seeing it for herself before she made a decision. Balinor tied up the horses. There wasn't much room for them, they would probably have to sell the creatures. At the very least they would have to sell one. He took Merlin from Hunith, unable to help her down. It didn't matter, she could get down easily enough. 

He took his family into the cave, Hunith looking around. It was nice, for a cave. Merlin woke up as they went in, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

“Merlin, look. We found this cave. We might live here.” Hunith said. Merlin smiled, still sleepy. He mumbled something, but they both caught the word 'Kigi'. It seemed Merlin was sold on the idea. He could be a real dragon if he lived here.

Balinor took them to the cavern, Hunith moving to look around. It was a good size. She caught herself starting to visualize where everything would go. Like her husband, she also felt a sense of peace and safety being in there. 

“I do believe that fate has decided that we will live in a cave for now.” Hunith announced. 

Merlin let out a cheer. He was going to be the best dragon ever.

\---

As it turned out, living in a cave wasn't as bad as they imagined. Once Hunith had everything settled and Balinor had put up the enchantments the cave was rather cozy. Merlin ran around the large space, pretending to be Kilgharrah. He approved of the cave. 

The family waited until the next day to sell the horses. Merlin was sad to see them go, but Hunith had explained that they had no where to keep them and they would be happier with more room to run and play. He was still teary eyed but he appeared to accept that. 

They used the money to pick up some supplies. Hunith chatted with the shopkeepers while Balinor stood back and kept watch, his arms crossed. Merlin had been standing by Hunith's side but soon joined his father, imitating his pose. Balinior couldn't help but smile at the boy. 

Merlin liked the village and was upset they had to leave. As much as he liked being a dragon in a cave he wished he could live in the village. There were other children there that he could play with. Hunith had promised that he would be able to play with them when they visited, but he was still sad. 

He thought of Lillie, and how much he missed her. Hunith carried him the whole way home, rubbing his back and offering soothing words as he cried. She knew reality would set in for the child eventually and it would be hard but it pained her none the less.

When they returned to the cave Hunith put Merlin to bed. The poor boy had cried himself to sleep. He needed a well deserved nap. Balinor put the large basket of things they had bought down, going to his son and wife's side.

“He's a strong boy. He just needs some time to adjust.” He said. 

“Did we make the right choice, Balinor? Should we really have left?” Hunith asked softly. 

“You heard the seer, Hunith. Uther has heard of Emrys. He was willing to risk war to hunt me down. He would go further than that to hunt down someone who is so revered by our kind. We have to do this for Merlin's safety. He'll understand one day. Until Uther is dead he'll never be safe.” Balinor said, frowning. He hated Uther. Part of him wished to go into Camelot and kill the king himself...but he knew that would be pointless. Hunith and Merlin would be alone in the world after that. 

Hunith was silent, looking down at her sleeping son. She thought of everything Balinor had told her off the purge. Her mind moved to terrible images of Uther finding Merlin. Would he kill the boy then and there, or would he make him suffer? He had killed children before. Merlin would be no different. The thought of her child meeting such a terrible fate caused her to start sobbing, picking up the child and holding him tight.

“Oh my darling...my little falcon...” She cried. Balinor wrapped his arms around his family, letting a few tears fall from his own eyes. 

Merlin started to wake from the noise and being moved so suddenly. 

“Mama?” he mumbled. Hunith kissed his forehead, saying nothing.

They had to stay here. They were hidden. It would keep Merlin safe from harm.

\---

The years passed in that cave as Merlin grew. He occasionally threw a temper tantrum and cried when they had to leave town, but he gradually got used to their new life. There was no sign of Uther or Camelot in the area. It was perfect, though Balinor and Hunith were always alert. For the first few years Balinor went to the market with his wife and son, bringing along carvings he made to sell. They would let Merlin play with the other children, he enjoyed it. 

Balinor was always teaching the boy magic. He wanted to teach him how to control it and how to use it for anything he wanted. In the end Merlin chose to use his magic to help his mother with her chores. He never showed it to the village children, he had been forbidden to do so.

As Merlin got older Balinor's trips to the village were rarer. He trusted Merlin to care for his mother. It was good to have someone watching over the cave as well, it had been one of their worries when they all went to the village. Still, he chose to accompany them on occasion, wanting some human contact other than his family despite how much he adored them. 

They taught him of Camelot and the purge. They didn't want to scare him but he needed to be aware of why they were living in this cave instead of in the village with the others. Merlin was both angry and sad about it all. He was angry at Uther for what he had done to his kin but he also pitied the man. He couldn't imagine living being so blinded by hate. He pitied the prince who would grow up without a mother and having to listen to his father's hate, most likely learning to hate everything to do with magic as well. 

He dreamed of going to Camelot and breaking the great dragon out of his prison. He was the great Emrys after all, wasn't he? He could break the Kilgharrah out of his prison and bring him to his father. Though he did wonder if the dragon would listen to him. He wouldn't inherit his father's power until his death, and Merlin didn't want to see that happen any time soon.

In the end he decided that Kilgharrah would probably argue against it, but Merlin would convince him with his charm and wits alone and then ride back to their cave triumphantly. He always thought this would happen ages from now.

Fate would come for him sooner than he expected.

He was twenty summers when he had gone to the village with his mother. He carried the basket for her as they sold some of his father's carvings and did some shopping. They moved to the fruit seller's stall. The old woman was usually friendly and happy to see them, but today she looked worried at the sight of them. 

“Oh, of all the days for your to come, my dear. There are some men who have come asking about Balinor. They want to speak with him. They are offering gold for any information. I told them nothing but others might not be as honourable. You have to leave before someone points you out. They are just over there.” She said, pointing to two young men. 

One had golden hair and stood tall. He had an air of authority and arrogance about him. The other had curly dirty blond hair and a beard. He stood tall and had an air of authority around him like the other man. They must be knights from Camelot.

Hunith and Merlin froze. They had been safe for 17 years. No one had bothered them and there was no sign of anyone from Camelot anywhere. Those men must be from Camelot, who else would be seeking out the dragonlord? Merlin looked to his mother, her skin pale and eyes wide.

“Come, Mother. We'll leave now and come back another day. No one knows where we live. They're just going from village to village. They'll leave when they realize they can't find anything. Everything will be fine.” He insisted. Hunith started to tremble slightly. 

“No, Merlin. I think they knew to come here. When we came here I sent a letter to your uncle. He lives in Camelot, you've heard about him. He is the one who freed your father and sent him to me. He knew where we were. I thought he would keep our secret, I don't know why he told anyone! They must know that we live around here.” She said. 

Merlin's stomach dropped. He had heard about his uncle Gaius from his mother and father. He had always heard good things. He could only hope that there was a good reason the man had betrayed their trust like this.

“Mother, let's go. We will warn father. We'll figure something out.” He insisted, starting to lead her away. She went with him silently. 

One of the less honourable people the seller had mentioned had been watching them. 

“Oi, you there.” He said, getting the two knight's attention. The two were just about to leave, but turned and looked up.

“That there leavin'. That's Balinor's wife and son. He hasn't been seen around here for months, but he sends 'em into the village to run errands. Follow 'em and you should be able to find Balinor. Be careful about it though. Wouldn't be surprised if the boy or the woman had magic too.” the man said.

The blond knight dropped the bag of gold into his hand. The fact they were fleeing hinted that they had been tipped off to the duo's presence and wanted to get out before they were noticed.

“Come, Leon. We'll follow them from a distance. We need to find the dragonlord.” He said. Leon nodded.

“Of course, sire. Without him, Camelot will fall.” Leon said softly. 

“Then let's pray we can convince Balinor to help us.” Arthur replied.

\---

Hunith and Merlin hurried back to the cave. They needed to tell Balinor about the men as soon as possible.

“Father!” Merlin cried as he ran up to the cave. 

Balinor was sitting on a rock outside, whittling away at a small block of wood. He looked up when Merlin spoke, hearing the panic in his son's voice.

“Merlin, Hunith. You're back early. What's wrong?” He asked, putting his carving to the side and going to meet them. They both looked worried. Something was very wrong.

“There's men in the village asking people about you. They're offering them gold in exchange for information. I think they're from Camelot.” Hunith said. 

Balinor's eyes widened. Men from Camelot. They had finally come, but why were they looking for him and not Emrys? The only reason they would be here is if Gaius had told them of the family's whereabouts. Then again...Gaius had kept many secrets. He had saved Balinor's life. That is why he had encouraged Hunith to send a letter to her brother. He was not the type of man who would easily betray someone. They must have discovered the letter somehow.

“They have to be...but why now? Why can't Uther just let us be! It's been twenty-two years!” Balinor growled. They had been reduced to living in a cave. It wasn't the best of lives, but they were together and they were happy. Of course Uther had to ruin it all now.

“We'll have to start packing. No one knows where our home is so we should bet on the knights searching the forest. That will give us a head start.” He said. 

Hunith looked towards the cave, eyes full of sorrow. “Of course. I'll get started.” She said, heading towards it. She had gotten used to the cave, the area around it was nice and for the most part the villagers were lovely people...but now they had to run. She didn't want the knights finding her husband or her son. 

“Merlin, come. We need to hurry, son.” Balinor said, putting a hand on Merlin's shoulder. The young man sighed, nodding and following his father into the cave.

\---

They were making good time on packing when they heard something from the mouth of the cave. The family froze. Balinor looking back at his wife and son and gestured for them to hide in one of the tunnels. Once he was sure they were safe he hid in the shadows, waiting. 

“Hello?” a voice echoed. 

The knight with the curly hair entered the main cavern, the blond man had his arm draped over the others neck while the curly haired knight had his arm around the blond's waist. His head was hanging and he could barely stand on his own. His shirt was off and Balinor caught a glimpse of why he was so weak. He had a huge cut on his chest, leading to his shoulder. It was clearly infected. It wasn't it's presence that surprised him though, it was where that wound had come from. He had seen it many times before.

It came from a dragon's talon.

“Please if there is anyone here, we need help. My name is Leon, and my friend is gravely wounded.” The curly haired man; now known as Leon; said.

Balinor glanced to the tunnel where his wife and son were hiding, debating on what to do. He caught sight of Hunith, her face illuminated by the light from the tunnel. She had a frown, her eyes on the wounded blond. He knew that look. She was concerned for his well-being. It was one thing if they were here to fight, it was another if they were injured. 

He silently stepped out of the shadows, soon behind Leon with a knife to the man's back. He was going to help, but he didn't want to give the knight a chance to try anything.

“Put him down on the bedroll to your right.” He said. He felt a bit guilty offering up his son's bed like that, but his own was further away. Merlin would understand.

Leon cried out in surprise, looking over his shoulder with wide eyes. 

“Who are you?” He asked.

“It doesn't matter. Put him down on the bedroll and I will tend to him.” Balinor growled. 

Leon was about to make a comment about how he was a knight of Camelot and wanted to know who this man was, but Arthur groaned and he was reminded of his wounded prince. He regretted the fact he had momentarily forgotten about him in the moment. Arthur came first. He had fainted on the way to the cave and Leon had carried him the rest of the way here. He was semiconscious, but he was in very bad shape. He gave in and did as the man said, gently laying his prince and friend down.

“Merlin, get me some herbs, a bowl, and some clean water.” Balinor said. 

Leon raise an eyebrow. They were the only ones here, weren't they? He gasped in surprise as a young man came out of the shadows, going to fetch the items his father had asked for. A woman came out of shadows as well, going to get two buckets water and kneeling on Arthur's other side. She dipped a cloth in one of them, wringing it out before placing it on the prince's forehead to help with the fever in the mean time. 

Merlin returned with the herbs and the bowl, passing them to his father. Leon recognized the young man and the woman from the village. They had been referred to as Balinor's wife and son. If they were here, then this man had to be Balinor. 

Leon stood back and let the family work, Merlin soon joining him. The boy was silent, though Leon could see him sneaking a glance at him once and awhile. Balinor ground the herbs down, adding some water and making a thick paste. He put it over Arthur's wound. His hand hovered over it as he eyed Leon. He made eye contact with Merlin. Merlin knew what he was about to do. If Leon tried anything in retaliation, he would stop him. Merlin gave a nod.

“Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurhhæle bræd.” Balinor said as his eyes flashed gold. Leon gasped, his hand moving over his sword.

“Sorcery!” He said. Merlin narrowed his eyes while Hunith widened hers, worried for her son and husband's safety.

“What did you expect? You came looking for a sorcerer after all. It is a healing spell.” Balinor said before Merlin could speak. Leon frowned, hesitating but moving his hand back to his side.

“So you are Balinor, then? Will my friend be alright?” he asked. Balinor sighed, standing up.

“I am. Prince Arthur will be fine by morning.” he replied. Leon's eyes widened.

“How did you-” 

“Everyone knew of Uther and Ygraine before the purge. I was a lord at the time and had a chance to see the young prince before it all began. Arthur...he looks just like his mother.” Balinor said, thinking of the kind and loving woman. She would be mortified to know what Uther had done in her name. 

“How did you find us? What do you want with my father?” Merlin hissed, clenching his fists. He wasn't going to let a knight of Camelot take his father away from him, especially now that he knew the prince was laying on his bed. 

“The barkeep. He pointed you and your mother out to us. He told us that you were Balinor's wife and son and that we should follow you, so we did. The prince collapsed half way here. I helped him the rest of the way.” Leon explained.

“How did he end up with a dragon's wound?” Balinor frowned. Had he been foolish enough to go down to Kilgharrah? The young prince may look like his mother but if he was anything like his father he most likely provoked the beast. 

“That is why we are here. Camelot needs your help.” Leon started.

“I will not help Uther Pendragon. He's risked a lot by sending you here. This is Cendred's kingdom, if he found you and the prince here he would declare war.” Balinor said, crossing his arms. “Not that it would be the first time he's risked war to find me.” he added.

“No, you don't understand. The great dragon is attacking Camelot-” Leon started

“His name is Kilgharrah.” Balinor interrupted. This wasn't how he had imagined the dragon's escape but he couldn't blame him. They should at least know his name.

“We've tried everything. Nothing can stop it. Only a dragonlord can.” Leon continued.

“He doesn't act blindly. He kills for a reason. Vengeance. This of Uther's making.” Balinor said. Leon frowned, surprised at how little the man seemed to care.

“He's killing innocent people! Women and children-” He argued.

“Uther perused me! He hunted me like an animal! We have been on the run before my son was even born. We thought we had finally found somewhere safe but then you two showed up!” Balinor snapped.

“I know but-” 

“What do you know of anyone's life, boy? Do you know what Uther did to me? He asked me to use my power to bring the great dragon to Camelot. He said he wanted to make peace with it. But he did not. He lied to me. He betrayed me. You want me to protect this man?” Balinor sneered.

“I want you to protect Camelot.” Leon said. He was standing tall but his hand was once again hovering near his sword. 

“He killed every one of my kind! I alone escaped!” Balinor cried out. He took a deep breath, glancing at Hunith who nodded to him reassuringly. He needed to let it all out. Someone from Camelot needed to know.

“If I hadn't found my beloved Hunith I would be alone in this world. We lived in Ealdor peacefully. It is beyond Uther's realm but still he perused me. Why would he not let me be?” He said sadly. 

“What was it that I had done that he wanted to destroy the life I built? He sent knights to kill me. He would have had Hunith killed as well, so we ran. We found another peaceful life, but Uther destroyed that as well. We were forced to come here, to this!” He gestured to the cave. They have lived a decent life here but it was still nothing like the life they would have had in Ealdor or the druid camp. 

“I understand how Kilgharrah feels. He's lost every one of his kind, every one of his kin. I am lucky that I have my son, or I would also be the last of my kind.” He sighed. “Let Uther die. Let Camelot fall.” 

There was a beat of silence before Leon spoke again. 

“So you want everyone in Camelot to die.” He said.

“Why should I care?” Balinor huffed, turning to his wife who had come to his side. Merlin was still ready to fight if he needed to. He could easily best the knight in combat using his magic. Balinor didn't need to fear turning his back on him. 

“What about Gaius?” Leon said. Balinor stopped. Hunith gasped. Had the man betrayed them after all?

“He's still alive?” Balinor asked, turning around. He had convinced himself the man had died. It was easier than believing he betrayed them. 

“Yes. The dragon has been attacking for many days, the dead and wounded are piling up. We were at our wit's end and had lost all hope, but he mentioned you.” Leon explained. He noticed the hurt expressions on Balinor and Hunith's faces and quickly added, “I suspect it was only because you are our last hope. I was watching him. He was clearly debating this before he told us.” He didn't want to ruin any relationships. Gaius hadn't mentioned a wife or child but it was clear that at least the woman knew him. 

Balinor was about to speak but Arthur began to cough.

“Leon...” He groaned. Balinor sighed, leading his wife out of the way so Leon could get to the prince. 

“We should eat. You can discuss this more over supper.” Hunith said softly, Merlin coming over to his parents. 

“You think I should help them.” Balinor said.

“I do. Uther Pendragon is a monster, but the people of Camelot should not suffer for his transgressions. I'm sure he's hiding in his castle while everyone else dies around him.” Hunith explained. Merlin scoffed.

“Then he's a coward as well as a monster.” He said. Balinor sighed once again.

“Help your mother with dinner, Merlin. It seems we have some guests tonight. I will keep watch while I think of our future. I might have a plan.”

\---

They ate the stew Hunith made in silence instead of discussing anything. Arthur hadn't woken up, but he occasionally groaned and asked for Leon or a girl named Guinevere in his sleep. Leon explained that she was the Lady Morgana's maidservant, and that Arthur had secret feelings for her. 

That was interesting to Merlin. From all the stories he had heard of Uther, he expected Arthur to be just as awful. He couldn't imagine Uther having feelings for a maidservant. It was most likely why Arthur's feelings for Gwen were secret. 

He couldn't imagine living a life like that, having to hide your feelings for the person you loved. He was used to his parents who actively encouraged him to find anyone he wanted. There was a part of him that felt bad for Arthur because he couldn't have that support behind him. 

Leon had chosen to sleep by Arthur. Thankfully the pair had their own blankets so Merlin could use his family's spare blankets to make himself a bed near his parents. He didn't want to be anywhere near the prince and knight. 

“I'm going with them tomorrow.” He heard his father whisper.

“I know. I knew you would. You are a good man, Balinor” Hunith said.

“I cannot blame Kilgharrah for what he has done, but it is Uther who should face his wrath, not the people of Camelot. I'm sure you'll be fine while I'm gone, won't you?” Balinor said.

“We are coming with you.” Hunith said. “We can pack our things and bring them with us. You can call Kilgharrah and we can run to the mountains. Just like we dreamed of.”

“No. You and Merlin need to pack and leave. You need to go somewhere else without me. I will help the people of Camelot but I don't trust Uther or his son. They'll betray me just as Uther did so many years ago. You both need to be long gone by the time he sends people here to kill you.” Balinor frowned, sitting up.

“We're not leaving you, Father.” Merlin sat up as well, frowning. “If you're leaving then we are going with you. You always spoke about fate guiding us, perhaps this is fate guiding us now.”

“Of course. I have traveled and lived with you this long, that is not about to change you silly man.” Hunith smiled as she sat up, caressing Balinor's cheek. 

“Besides, once you call Kilgharrah to you we will have him on our side. I can fight as well.” Merlin said. “We can ride off on Kilgharrah and be free.” 

“Kilgharrah doesn't like to be treated like a horse.” Balinor chuckled at the memory of the first time he had tried to ride the dragon himself.

“I'm sure he'll accept if he knows what's at stake.” Merlin said, ignoring the fact that all his dreams of riding the dragon through the skies were starting to crumble. 

“Perhaps we will.” Balinor smiled. He was silent for a moment before speaking again. “Are you both sure? This could be very dangerous.” He said.

“Balinor...what did I just tell you?” Hunith said, raising an eyebrow. 

“I know, I know...I just wanted to be sure.” he said softly, putting his large hand over hers. “We will finish up packing in the morning then. For now, we need some sleep.” He said.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

\---

Leon sat by Arthur's side, watching the dragonlord and his family finish packing their things and taking them outside. He had heard the conversation from the night before, but acted surprised and grateful when Balinor told him about their intentions that morning. He was glad they were coming. The fact they would be traveling with two sorcerer's was slightly nerve wracking but they hadn't done anything to hurt him yet.

He had seen the boy, Merlin, use magic. He had created a fire so his mother could make them some breakfast before going to help his father pack. They had used some magic then as well, simple spells to make things lighter and to make things fit. 

It was strange. Leon has always been told sorcery was evil and could only be used for such. He had seen and killed many sorcerer's who had tried to destroy Camelot before. He had watched the great dragon burn Camelot to the ground, kill his fellow knights, and kill citizens.

Yet everything about this family appeared normal. They would smile and joke with each other like any other family would. The men didn't treat Hunith like she was less than them because she didn't have magic. To Balinor, she was his equal. To Merlin, she was his mother who was to be respected. 

He heard Arthur stirring, bringing him out from his thoughts. He went to the prince's side as the young man opened his eyes.

“How are you feeling, sire?” he asked. Arthur blinked a few times.

“I feel great! What the hell did you give me?” He asked as he sat up, looking around. His expression turned to confusion. “Where are we?”

“It wasn't me. It was Balinor.” Leon said, gesturing to the man who was standing at the entrance of the cavern and speaking to his wife. 

“So we found him then. Thank heaven for that.” Arthur said, looking towards the man. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Hunith.

“He said he would help us. His wife and son are coming as well.” Leon broke the news.

“Wife and son? He had a wife and son? Since when?” Arthur said.

“Since I fled to Ealdor twenty-two years ago. My beloved took me in and nursed me back to health. I had a life there, you know. Before your father sent his knights to kill me and we were forced to flee.” Balinor's deep voice rumbled. He had been listening to the conversation the moment Arthur woke up. Arthur frowned.

“Ealdor is in Essetir. My father would never send knights into another land! That would be asking for war! It is why Leon and I are dressed as common travelers, so no one will figure out who we are.” Arthur snapped.

“Believe what you will. I know what happened. It's why we ended up here. My son has had to spend his whole life as a fugitive because of your father.” Balinor spat. Arthur frowned.

“Then why are you coming to help him?” He challenged, standing up. 

“I am not coming to help your father. I couldn't care less what happens to him after what he did to my kin and how he betrayed me. I am coming to help the innocent people of Camelot who already suffer under his reign. He is the one Kilgharrah wants but I doubt he has the courage to face the dragon he imprisoned so many years ago. He hasn't, has he? He's been hiding in his castle like the coward he is!” Balinor argued. 

“My father is a good man and king and does not deserve this slander! The dragon has only proved that sorcery is evil and has no place in this world.” Arthur said. Balinor began to laugh.

“Is that what you believe, boy? That sorcery is evil? I used sorcery last night to save your life.” He said.

“Then explain why Camelot is always under attack from sorcerers.” Arthur said. Balinor stared. The answer was so obvious, was the young man really asking this question? Arthur continued to stare, so Balinor gave in. He must be serious.

“Like Kilgharrah, they seek revenge for what was done to them. They seek revenge for their families who were burned or drowned at Uther's command. All because he couldn't own up to your mother's death.” Balinor spat.

Ygraine's death. Arthur's eyes widened and he stared in disbelief. A sorceress had told him that his father was responsible for his mother's death before. He had been enraged and returned to Camelot to kill his father but the man managed to talk him down and claim it was lies. Sorcerer's were supposed to be liars after all.

But now this man was saying the same thing.

“What do you mean?” Arthur said. “Once a sorceress named Morgause brought back what was supposed to be my mother's spirit. My mother said the same thing, that my father was responsible for her death and that I was born of magic. She said that to create a life one must be taken and that my father knew this. My father claimed it was all a lie made up by Morgause, and that sorcerer's had killed my mother as she gave birth. Now you are telling me the same thing...” He didn't know what to believe. He loved and trusted his father. He had seen the awful things sorcery had done...yet Balinor and his family had been on the run and living in a cave. What were the chances that they knew Morgause? How could he tell him the same thing? 

“Morgause...I do not know her but it is possible to bring back someone's spirit, at least for a short while through powerful magic. I believe you may have truly met your mother. She was a kind woman. She would be disgusted to know what your father has done in her name. I am positive that he knew the price that had to be paid to create a life. Nimueh would not have done anything unless they knew.” Balinor explained. 

They stood in silence for some time as Arthur processed all of this. Sorcerer's were liars, that was what he had always been taught. It was possible that Balinor was lying to him, that he did know Morgause and this was the story they made up together. Yet the pieces didn't fit. Morgause had a safe hideaway. If they knew each other why would Balinor have his family living in a cave instead of her refuge? 

“You are telling me that I was really born of magic, then?” he said. Balinor nodded, somewhat saddened to hear that Arthur had been fed lies his whole life. Perhaps there was still a chance for the boy. 

“You were. I am sure your mother accepted her fate and happily gave her life for yours. I may not have known her personally but everyone knew of her kindness and selflessness. I am...sorry that you had to hear this from me.” Balinor said. He was sorry that the young man had to hear it from him, but he knew there was a chance the boy wouldn't hear it otherwise. 

“After you kill the dragon...” Arthur started.

“I will not be killing Kilgharrah. He has suffered enough. He deserves to be free. As I have said, he only acts out of anger and desires vengeance. He is the last dragon. Before Merlin was born he had been the last of my kin. I will take him far from here with my family. We will find somewhere that you can never find us. We will live in peace.” Balinor interrupted. 

“When you stop the dragon then, no harm will come to you or your family. I give you my word as a knight and prince of Camelot.” Arthur said. Balinor scoffed.

“I was given promises from the king of Camelot that he wanted to make peace with the dragon before. You can see how that turned out. A Pendragon's word means nothing to me.” he spat.

“Then take my word. On my honour as a knight I will also promise that no harm will come to you or your family.” Leon said. 

“It doesn't matter who promises this to me. I trust no one except my own. We will leave and never return.” Balinor huffed. 

“Whatever you wish, then. We should leave. I want to return to Camelot as quickly as possible. The dragon attacks every night. We need to hurry.” Arthur said, heading towards the mouth of the cave. 

Balinor rolled his eyes, going to pack up Merlin's bedroll before following the prince out.

\---

Hunith and Balinor exited the cave to find Merlin chatting with the prince and knight, to their shared surprise. When they moved closer they realized it wasn't a friendly conversation. 

“My father is a brave and noble man. Just because you can't come to terms with the fact yours is a liar, a murderer, and a monster doesn't change this!” Merlin hissed.

“All sorcerers lie! That is a fact!” Arthur retaliated.

“And what if my mother told you the same thing? You would believe it because she has no magic. It doesn't matter who the truth comes from, it is still the truth.” Merlin held his ground.

The prince was clearly not used to being challenged like this. Leon was standing between the two, clearly concerned about this breaking out into a fight. Arthur was clearly getting worked up but Merlin remained calm, at least on the outside. 

“Tell me Pendragon,” Merlin continued, “the children your father had burned at the pyre, were they evil liars as well? Were they so evil and soulless that they deserved to be burned alive or drowned like animals?”

Arthur had no answer for that. Instead he changed the topic.

“How can I trust you? How do I know you aren't going to kill us in our sleep?” He said. Merlin laughed at the absurdity of that claim.

“The fact you're alive right now should be proof enough we're not going to do that. If father wanted you dead, he would have killed Sir Leon and would have just left you. You were already dying, the wound was very infected. Instead he helped you. Now, it's probably best if you stop being such a damn prat and get ready to leave.” Merlin huffed, going to grab some of his bags. 

Hunith looked horrified that Merlin had been so disrespectful. Even if Arthur had started the argument, there was no need to call him names. Balinor on the other hand looked proud of his son and was laughing. 

“Well, at least we know the trip will be entertaining!” He said.

\---

Arthur and Merlin had avoided each other for the first little while. It was easy anyways, Arthur rode ahead of the group while Leon, Merlin, and Balinor walked. Leon had gladly given Hunith his horse and had even helped with some of the family's bags. He had been impressed, despite Merlin's thinner frame he could carry quite a few of them himself. Arthur seemed to be ignoring the family but Leon gave in and started to chat with them. They seemed nice enough.

To the surprise of everyone Arthur soon joined them, curious about what was going on. He had occasionally glanced back to see Leon smiling and laughing with the family. He wanted to know what was happening.

He came in the middle of a story of when Merlin had been 11 and had gone to get his mother flowers as a gift. Apparently the boy had managed to trip and fall into some poison ivy and had come back red and itchy, flowers still in hand. Merlin looked embarrassed that his mother was telling this story. He had made a stupid mistake and should have know better.

“Ah, he is such a good boy. My little falcon.” Hunith said. 

Now Merlin was mortified. 

“Mother!” He cried. She had called him that often when he was younger but these days she only did so if she wanted to embarrass him. Balinor was laughing.

“Ah, I thought he was our little dragon!” He said, going to ruffle Merlin's hair. Merlin covered his face with his hands.

“Not you too, Father!” He groaned. 

“You will always be my little falcon, Merlin. No matter how old you get.” Hunith said matter of factually. 

Arthur watched the scene curiously, especially the interactions between Merlin and Balinor. He would expect such things from Hunith, she had no magic of her own. The other two however, they were sorcerer's. Not only that one was a dragonlord and the other his successor. He had always been taught that sorcerer's were heartless creatures who cared for no one. 

Yet here were two sorcerer's acting like the families he had seen in the lower town. His own father had never acted like that, but he had seen other parents calling their children by little nicknames. He had heard the servants sharing stories about their children. 

On top of all this he had seen the way Balinor looked at Hunith. He looked up at her as if she was the fairest maiden in the land. He would smile at her and take her hand to give it a kiss. She would giggle and thank 'her brave and noble dragonlord'. At first Arthur assumed the woman had been enchanted, that is why she was living with them in the first place. What woman would want to live in a cave of all places?

Yet if Hunith had been enchanted, Balinor had either enchanted himself along the way or Merlin had done it to his parents in some twisted game. There was the small part of Arthur that still thought that but the longer he spent around the family the less he began to believe it.

He was jealous, to be honest. His father was distance and cold. Sure, he showed affection in some instances and would tell Arthur that he loved him but nothing like the family in front of him. Why should a sorcerer have a happier life than a prince? They had lived in a cave for crying out loud! 

He thought about this when they stopped to have some lunch. He ate his bread and fruit quietly as he went over the events from the past morning, especially the revelation that Morgause had most likely brought his mother's spirit back from the dead to speak to him and everything she told him had been the truth. 

That was one big lie his father would have to explain. Then there was Balinor's story. He said that Uther had made a promise that he wanted to make peace with the great dragon. That is why Balinor had called the mighty beast to Camelot in the first place. Uther had gone against his word, despite telling Arthur had a man's word was everything and only evil sorcerer's went against their word. Balinor had said he only trusted his family and a Pendragon's word meant nothing.

Uther had also supposedly sent knights into Essetir. By doing that he showed he didn't care for the people of Camelot, since if they had been caught there would be war. 

He traveled with the group when they began their journey again, joining in on the conversations once and awhile.

The sun began to set and they stopped to make camp. Balinor and Merlin went off to collect firewood as Arthur, Leon, and Hunith set up the camp. Everything was ready when the two sorcerer's returned, all they needed was a fire so Hunith could make them some stew. 

Arthur had to admit that Merlin starting the fire with a quick spell was useful. It saved them time. Hunith went to work on the stew, Merlin going to sit on the log beside Arthur. 

The prince interested him. Sure he was a massive prat but Merlin could have sworn there were times that afternoon the man almost seemed reasonable and normal. From the conversations they had he could gauge the prince genuinely cared about his people. He seemed genuinely upset that the dragon was attacking Camelot and that the people were getting killed.

“You didn't shriek and run in terror when I lit the fire this time.” Merlin said. Arthur frowned.

“I never shriek or run in terror at the sight of sorcery. Especially not when you're the one doing it.” He huffed. 

“Besides, it's somewhat useful.” He mumbled. Merlin gasped over dramatically.

“Did I just hear the prince of Camelot saying sorcery could be useful? Someone pinch me, I must be dreaming!” he said. 

Instead of pinching him, Arthur smacked his arm. 

“Ow! What was that for?” Merlin cried, rubbing his arm.

“You said to pinch you.” Arthur deadpanned.

“I think you need to get your hearing checked because that was a punch, not a pinch!” Merlin frowned. 

“Don't be such a girl, Merlin. It wasn't that hard.” Arthur rolled his eyes. 

“Excuse me?” Hunith said, looking up from her place by the fire with a frown. She raised an eyebrow. Arthur was reminded of Gaius.

“Uh. I mean. Don't be...so whiny?” He said. He wondered if the woman was related to Gaius. That look always managed to make him feel stupid.

“Don't hit my son.” She said simply before going back to the stew. Arthur glanced over at Merlin, who had a triumphant smirk on his face.

“Oh, don't be too proud of yourself.” He mumbled.

\---

Arthur and Leon ate their stew in silence, giving the bowls back when they were done. Arthur continued to watch the family. Merlin and Balinor took turns creating images in the fire and Hunith would laugh and clap. 

“What do you think of them, Leon?” Arthur asked quietly. Leon glanced over at the family, smiling slightly.

“I am surprised...despite the fact two of them are sorcerers, I think they are good people.” He said. 

“The son is a bit of an ass, but they don't seem too bad, for sorcerers.” Arthur said. Truthfully he was growing rather fond of the young warlock. There was something about him. He didn't know what it was but he felt like he was being drawn to him.

“You seem to get on with him just fine.” Leon chuckled. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” The prince frowned. Leon smirked.

“Nothing bad, sire. I'm just making an observation.” He said. He then noticed Arthur's expression growing distant.

“What's wrong, Arthur?” he asked, concerned.

“I've been taught my whole life that sorcery is evil, Leon. My father has always said that sorcerer's are evil and cruel, they can't hide their true nature for long. Yet Balinor and Merlin, they treat Hunith like an equal. Balinor treats her as if she's the greatest treasure in the world, not that this is a bad thing. The three of them care for each other like any other family. They are unlike everything my father has taught me.” Arthur explained. His expression darkened.

“I also can't help but think of what Balinor told us today. The things about how I was really born of magic and the purge was my father's response to his own guilt. I have also been constantly told to follow the knight's code, and that to always honour my word. Yet my own father went against his and betrayed the man, then risked war to get at him again. I have watched him kill so many people, Leon. Just because they had magic. I've seen him kill a child. A wounded, scared child. His father had been trying to get him out of Camelot when he was captured, you know.” Arthur said softly.

Leon remembered that day. Two druids, a father and son, had come into the city for supplies but the merchant had betrayed them and called the guards. They had caught the man quickly but the child had gotten away. Uther had the druid burned at the stake. There had been a huge hunt before Morgana had been caught trying to sneak the child out of the city. In the end he was merciful and had the child beheaded, a quick death. Leon knew that had affected Arthur. It was another instance of sorcerer's who didn't do any harm.

“There was also Gwen's father, him and a few others were executed for merely talking to a man who happened to be a sorcerer.” Arthur said. Morgana had once again been involved, trying to defend the blacksmith and earning Uther's ire for that. He had chained her in the dungeons as punishment. 

“I am just...starting to wonder if my father is a worthy king after all.” Arthur frowned. He wouldn't dare speak such treason with anyone else but Leon. He knew he could trust Leon with his life. Leon gasped.

“You can't be serious, Arthur.” He said. 

“I am very serious. I've been thinking it over all day. He has caused the death of hundreds for a crime that he himself has committed. He's a hypocrite, a liar and a tyrant.” Arthur replied. He glanced over at the dragonlord and his family. They seemed to be getting ready for bed. 

“We will discuss this more tomorrow. For now we should get to bed.” He said. Leon nodded.

“Until tomorrow, Sire.” He said as the pair moved to their bedrolls. 

Arthur gave one last glance at the dragonlord and his family. Merlin was already curled up in a blanket but Balinor put his own over his wife to give her extra warmth, giving her a kiss before laying next to her. Hunith snuggled up to her husband, sneaking some of the extra blanket on him. 

He would seriously have to reconsider everything he had been taught.

\---

The next morning seemed perfectly normal. He opened his eyes, looking at the forest around him. Next thing he knew Balinor had his hand over his mouth, a sword in his free hand. 

“Cendred's men.” He growled, pulling his hand away. Arthur sprung up, grabbing his own sword. 

Leon was already up and armed. Balinor moved back to his wife and son, ready to protect them. Merlin had his hands out, watching the trees carefully. 

A knight clad in chain mail with a dark gray tunic bearing a crest with a snake came running out screaming, sword drawn. Arthur sneered, going to fight while others joined the knight. 

Arthur and Leon focused on fighting while Balinor and Merlin tried to balance fighting and keeping Hunith safe. 

Merlin and Balinor had a plan for what they would do if they ever needed to fight, but this was the first time they had ever had to put that plan to use. Balinor's magic was strong, but no where near the level of Merlin's magic, so they chose to balance their talents out. Balinor used his sword while Merlin threw spells, sending knights flying close to his father so he could end them, shielding his parents when necessary. 

Considering their lack of practice, it went quite well. Arthur and Leon turned from the battles they had won to see the destruction. Arthur had to commend the dragonlord, he was a good fighter it seemed. He looked up to see the man on the ground as well, Hunith and Merlin kneeling by him. 

Arthur paled. They were so close to Camelot. They couldn't lose the dragonlord now. He was Camelot's only hope. He ran over, relieved to see Balinor breathing, holding his shoulder.

“I'm fine, Hunith. It's just a scratch.” He said as he sat up. Judging by the rip in his thick coat and the blood it was much more than a scratch. 

“Balinor! Take off your coat! Let me see! Merlin, get the herbs from your father's bag. I'm making some medicine and then I need you to heal him, please.” Hunith said. She was trying to keep calm but she was clearly worried as Merlin did as his mother asked.

“Hunith, love, it will be fine.” Balinor reassured her as he removed his coat. Leon went and grabbed his water skin. 

“I'll get some fresh water.” He offered, running off to the river. 

Hunith ripped some of her dress, going to hold the rags to Balinor's shoulder.

“Hunith, no! You shouldn't have ruined your dress for me...” Balinor frowned. Hunith narrowed her eyes.

“Balinor, shut up and let us work.” She said. When Merlin returned she let him hold the rags while she ground up the herbs. Leon returned shortly after with the water.

Arthur was only thankful that it hadn't been worse. He had seen wounds like that before. It would heal, and if Merlin had any healing magic like his father than it would heal even faster than normal. If the dragonlord had died, Arthur didn't know what he would do. 

Once Hunith was finished she got Balinor to take off his tunic. Thankfully the bleeding had slowed by this point. She put the cream over the wound, moving back for Merlin to work. His eyes flashed gold as he mumbled a spell. Balinor smiled, patting his shoulder. 

“Good job. It should be fine by tomorrow the latest. If it is still bothering me by tonight, I can ask Kilgharrah to heal it.” He said.

“He can do that?” Arthur asked. He had been quiet the past few minutes, letting the warlock and his mother work. However hearing that the dragon could heal...that was new.

“Of course. Dragons are powerful, ancient creatures of magic. They posses some of the most powerful magic in the world.” Balinor said proudly.

“Then how did my father manage to keep one under Camelot for so long?” Arthur asked. His tone wasn't rude or challenging like it used to be when magic was brought up. Instead it was curious.

“I'm still not sure.” Balinor admitted, furrowing his brow as he put his tunic back on. “I never got a chance to examine the chain's Uther used. They had to be made with very powerful magic to hold a dragon, though.” 

“They were supposed to be. No one knows how he got free. We found the chains broken.” Arthur said.

“I can't say I'm upset about that.” Balinor said, going to stand up. Hunith went to help him up, still worried for her husband. He took her hands in his, kissing them gently.

“You have nothing more to fear, Hunith. I'll be fine.” He said.

“I know...I just worry.” She mumbled. 

“I know, love.” Balinor chuckled. He glanced at the camp. “We should quickly eat and then leave. Camelot isn't far now.” He said. 

“Yes, it's about half a day's ride away.” Arthur nodded. 

With that the group went to work. Balinor was forced to sit to the side, no one wanted him to end up more injured than he already was. The dragonlord clearly wasn't happy with that, but after some scolding from Hunith when he had tried to help with something easy, he sat back and watched as they packed up the camp. Once they were done they ate quickly before heading off.

Balinor was riding on Leon's horse this time, frowning. Sure his shoulder was starting to ache but he was still perfectly capable of walking. Hunith insisted he ride and had said she could walk, but Arthur brought his own horse up to her.

“It would be rude of me to ride while a lady is forced to walk.” He said with a smile.

“Oh, aren't you the charming prince.” Merlin said sarcastically. Arthur sent him a glare as Hunith got on.

“Well _Mer_ -lin, some of us pride ourselves in being gentlemen...not that you would know what that is.” Arthur huffed.

“Boys, boys. You are grown men, not children. Be kind to each other.” Hunith scolded.

Arthur was surprised at how easily the woman could make him feel guilty.

“Yes Mother...” Merlin said, looking down. It would seem Arthur wasn't alone.

Hunith gave them a smile and they set off. The journey was easy enough, even on foot. When Arthur came over the hill and saw Camelot he couldn't help but sigh in relief. The citadel was still standing. The dragon hadn't destroyed the city yet. Leon joined him, also sighing in relief. They were almost home and this nightmare would soon be over.

“Come, we're almost there.” Arthur said, turning towards the group. Hunith went to dismount, holding the reins out for Arthur to take with a smile.

“Thank you, Sire. Merlin and I will go no further.” She said.

“I will come with you. Hunith and Merlin are going to set up camp in the forest. I don't want Uther knowing about them. I will meet up with them again after I deal with Kilgharrah and we will leave this land, just as I said.” Balinor explained, dismounting. “You should ride into the city, Sir Leon. It won't look good if either of you are walking.” He said casually.

He went to his wife and son, giving them both a big hug.

“Remember the plan. Stay hidden. I will find you. I promise, even if I have to fight my way back to you. Uther can't know about you, Merlin.” he said softly. Uther would already want his son's head because he was a future dragonlord, if he found out he was Emrys...Balinor didn't want to think about it.

“Be safe, father.” Merlin said, frowning. He didn't like this plan. He wanted to be by his father's side. He wanted to be able to protect him if something went wrong. Yet he also needed to be there to protect his mother. 

“I will. I know Camelot well, son.” Balinor smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. He held it there for a moment before turning to his wife.

“Merlin will protect you. I love you. If I do not come for you, you know where to go. Don't come back for me.” He said, giving her a kiss. Hunith tried to hold back her tears.

“I love you too, with all my heart. Please come back to us, Balinor.” She said softly. He smiled sadly.

“I will do everything I can to come back to you. Goodbye Hunith, Merlin. I will see you tonight.” he said, turning away from them. 

Arthur, Leon and Balinor went off towards Camelot. Balinor glanced back at his family. He was genuinely worried that he would never see them again. At least if they were hidden he would die knowing they were safe. They would go to the north, where Balinor would order Kilgharrah to go. Kilgharrah was wise, he would recognize Merlin for who he was. 

He focused on the city. It was going to be a long day.

\---

The city was in decent shape considering it had been attacked by a dragon every night. Balinor knew that was a cruel observation but he knew how destructive dragons could be. It looked like Kilgharrah was trying to slowly destroy the city. He was probably trying to lure Uther out of his stone fortress. 

He could feel people's eyes on him as they walked through the streets. He held his head high and stared straight ahead. Knights came to greet their prince when they entered the courtyard. Arthur and Leon dismounted their horses, handing them off to the stable hands. Balinor looked to the knights. They were staring at him curiously. 

“Good news, we have found the dragonlord. Camelot is saved.” Arthur announced happily. His joy turned to horror when armed guards came forward, grabbing Balinor and quickly shackling his hands. 

“What are you doing?!” He cried. “I have given my word that no harm would come to him! He is granting us a favour by being here!” 

“It's orders from the king, sire.” One of the guards said. “He said that the dragonlord was to be shackled and brought to him immediately.”

“This is ridiculous! He doesn't need to be shackled! I will be speaking to my father about this!” Arthur hissed.

“Your Highness, it's fine. I expected nothing less from Uther Pendragon.” Balinor growled, glaring at the guards. He had first thought Arthur had betrayed him, but seeing the prince's surprise and anger told him otherwise. He believed it was genuine.

“You will show some respect when you speak of the king!” The guard sneered, pulling him forward.

“I will show respect to the king when he is worthy of respect.” Balinor scoffed. 

The guards stopped and before Arthur could do anything, the one that had sneered turned around and punched Balinor in the stomach. The dragonlord's eyes widened as he leaned over, gasping in surprise and pain. 

“Then stay silent.” The guard hissed. The other looked uncomfortable with all of this. The dragonlord was here to help them, all this was unnecessary...but it would be treason to go against the king.

They led Balinor through the familiar halls, an enraged Arthur following closely behind. The doors to the throne room opened and Balinor was pushed in. Uther was standing by his throne. His eyes narrowed when he saw the dragonlord. Balinor was brought up to him and forced down on his knees, glaring back at the king.

“Father, this is ridiculous! He has come to Camelot to help us and you are treating him like he is a common criminal! I gave my word as a knight and prince of Camelot that no harm would come to him while he was here! Release him!” Arthur said as he came up behind Balinor and the guards. 

“Silence! You dare speak to your king like this? He's a sorcerer, Arthur. He is more than a common criminal! He is the enemy!” Uther snapped.

“He is here to stop the dragon and help us!” Arthur argued. “You are making me go back on my word, something you raised me to never do.”

“It is different when you are dealing with sorcerer's. I thought I taught you this as well.” Uther frowned. Arthur was about to say something when Balinor spoke up.

“I don't know what you are trying to accomplish, Uther. I can easily summon Kilgharrah and tell him to burn Camelot to the ground, me with it. He can do it in one night. I suspect the only reason he hasn't is an attempt to lure you out.” he said. None of this made any sense. Unless...

“Oh but I do have a way, dragonlord.” Uther smirked as he saw Balinor pale slightly and his eyes widen. The man was smarter than the king gave him credit for. He must have figured it out. 

“I was wondering how Gaius knew where to find you. I had his room searched. I found a very interesting letter from many years ago. It was a shame I had to arrest someone I thought was a friend, but he was collaborating with sorcerer's this whole time. It was not a huge surprise, when my knights returned from Ealdor empty handed they said they had been told you left with a woman. I know about your wife and son, Balinor.” Uther said.

Balinor was shaking with rage now. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He heard people entering the room and he knew who it was before he even looked up. 

The guard's let him turn to see Hunith and Merlin being led into the room, shackled just like him. Merlin had a bruise forming on his cheek. Balinor wanted to kill whomever had laid a hand on his son. The two looked terrified as they were brought beside the dragonlord and forced on their knees as well.

“The letter said that the boy was Emrys...I have been searching for the legendary Emrys for so long...I am very lucky that not only do I have you, I've found him as well. Tonight you will kill the dragon for me. I am willing to let your son live. If I have his mother I'm sure I can get him to behave. Everyone will bow to me once they see I've conquered their precious symbol of freedom. You will burn at dawn of course. With the last dragon gone I'll have no use for you. Do we have a deal, Balinor? The dragon and your own life to save your wife and son's?” Uther finished. 

Balinor was trying to hold back the tears. He had made a promise years ago to protect Merlin and Hunith. Even if he hadn't made that promise, he still had no choice now. He lowered his head. Kilgharrah would hate him, but perhaps the dragon would feel better about his death knowing Balinor would be following shortly. He looked over at his family before speaking.

“Yes.” He managed to say. He really didn't know if Uther was actually going to keep his word, but he had to try. 

“Have you no honour?!” Arthur shouted, stepping forward and throwing his glove at his father's feet. Uther stared at it.

“Pick it up!” Arthur hissed. “If you have any trace of honour left you will pick it up.”

“What is the meaning of this, Arthur? Are you truly defending these sorcerer's?” Uther said with disgust. 

“These people have far more loyalty, honour, and love than you ever will. These people have not murdered hundred's of innocents to hide the fact they were partially responsible for their wife's death!” Arthur hissed. The room went silent. 

“Arthur, I thought we went over this. That was a lie fed to you by the sorceress Morgause. None of it was true.” Uther said casually. 

“Then why could Balinor tell me the exact same story? And do not tell me more lies about how sorcerer's know each other. They would have been hiding with Morgause, not living in a cave all these years! Speaking of lies, why should Balinor believe you will spare Merlin and Hunith now? You gave your word that you wished to make peace with the great dragon so many years ago but you went against it then, what is stopping you from doing so now? You even sent knights into another land, risking war to find him!” 

“You have told me that a man's word is everything, and that only sorcerer's lie. You have lied to me and so many people...it's a wonder you aren't tying yourself to the pyre as we speak.” Arthur finished, shaking with the rush. His whole world had been turned upside down in the past 24 hours. He had a long time to sit and think on it. The more he sat and thought on things, the more he could connect the dots. His father was a liar and a tyrant. 

Everyone in the room was deathly silent as they took in what had just happened and what they had just heard. Even Uther's ever calm and stoic demeanour had shattered as he stared at his son with wide eyes. 

“You speak treason, Arthur.” He hissed, his expression darkening. 

“I speak the truth. I have been doing a lot of thinking, and the more I think about it the easier it is to see how everything ties in together. You are a murderer, a liar, and a tyrant.” Arthur said, standing tall.

“Arrest him. Throw him in the cell with Gaius. These sorcerer's can join them. I will deal with him after the dragonlord burns.” Uther commanded. Guards stepped forward, hesitating before grabbing the prince.

“So now you arrest me, instead of facing the truth. You are only admitting your guilt.” Arthur said casually as the guards started to lead him away, forcing the dragonlord and his family up and leading them away as well.

Balinor was shocked at what had just happened. Arthur had been friendlier and clearly gotten more comfortable during their travels but Balinor hadn't expected him to go against Uther like that. He had to admit that he had been wrong with his initial assessment of the prince. Arthur was an honourable man, unlike his father. 

They were brought to a larger cell, the guard unlocking it and shoving them all in one by one. The moment they were inside Balinor rushed to his wife and son's side.

Hunith was crying while Merlin was putting on a brave face, trying to comfort his mother. Balinor could see his son was near tears as well, most likely tears of sorrow and rage. 

“I'm sorry, father.” Merlin spoke as Balinor came over. “They came at us from behind. They went for me first and put these on. They bind my magic.” He explained, holding out the shackles. Balinor traced the runes on them. Typical Uther, he would destroy all magic unless it was useful to him. 

“My little falcon, you have nothing to apologize for. They took us both by surprise. He fought bravely, Balinor. He managed to take down two of the knights before the others got to him.” Hunith said, putting a hand on her son's shoulder. Merlin didn't argue against the nickname this time.

“I don't doubt it. None of this is your fault, son. This is of Uther's making.” Balinor said, putting his own hand on Merlin's other shoulder. He wanted to take his family in his arms and hold them close but it would be difficult with the shackles and chain. Uther had even destroyed any chance at that.

“If anyone is to blame here young man, it is me. I shouldn't have kept the letter. I should have burned it after I read it, then Uther wouldn't have known about you. Hunith, Balinor...can you ever forgive a foolish old man?” A voice said. The family looked up to see a man sitting on the sorry excuse for a bed in the corner, staring at the ground. 

“Gaius!” Hunith cried, running to her brother's side and bringing him into a hug. The older man looked like he had been through hell. He had been the one caring for all the wounded as they came in, and then Uther had him arrested and thrown down here. He hadn't had a proper rest in days.

“You shouldn't blame yourself either, Gaius. It is no one's fault but my father. I could have stopped him months ago, but I believed his lies. I should have ended his life then, then none of this would have ever happened. I swear to you that I will find a way for everyone to make it out of here alive.” Arthur said from his spot against the wall. Balinor shook his head.

“No. I will go and kill Kilgharrah tonight. Tomorrow I will burn. Focus on making your father keep his word that no harm will come to Hunith or Merlin. Find a way to get Gaius out of this safely as well. I will gladly die if it means my family lives.” Balinor said. 

“Father! You're actually going to do it? You're really going to kill Kilgharrah?” Merlin cried. Balinor couldn't kill the dragon! He was the last of his kind, what would a dragonlord be without dragons? 

“I have no choice. Uther will kill you and your mother otherwise. I will not let that happen.” Balinor said, turning to face his son. 

“You can't kill him! You'll only be as bad as Uther!” Merlin shouted. Balinor's face fell. “You said it yourself. He is the last of his kind. He's only attacking for revenge. He's been trapped for so long, and now you're going to turn on him.” 

“Merlin...” Balinor said softly. Merlin had always let his emotions guide him. He shared that with his mother. 

“I'm doing this to save you. Don't you understand? Uther will kill you and your mother if I don't. I can't lose you two.” Balinor said. 

Merlin looked down. He did understand, he heard what Uther said. He was angry and he knew he shouldn't take it out on his father. His father was just trying to save his family...but Merlin didn't want the dragon to die.

“We were supposed to go into the mountains and build a home. Kilgharrah would live in the caves and we would make a cottage. No one would find us and we'd be safe.” Merlin said softly. 

Balinor lifted his arms and brought them down around his son, hugging him. 

“I know.” He said.

\---

The group sat in silence, Arthur trying to come up with a plan to get them out of this situation. Perhaps it was cruel of him, but despite knowing why the beast did it he couldn't have cared less if the dragon lived or died. Balinor could kill the dragon and he would be brought back here. Perhaps they could attack the guards when they came for him in the morning...but then what? The warning bell would go off and the knights would be summoned to kill them. That was where he was stuck in his little plot.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a commotion at the cell doors.

“The sun is setting, dragonlord. It's time for you to slay the dragon.” A guard said as he unlocked the door. 

Balinor looked up from his spot against the wall, sitting between his wife and son. Hunith had been snuggled up next to him. He sighed, kissing the top of her head before going to stand up.

“I expect my wife and son to be unharmed when I return. Uther gave his word.” Balinor hissed as he went over. The guard scoffed. 

“They'll be fine. You should be worrying about yourself, sorcerer.” He said, dragging Balinor from the cell. Balinor glanced back at his family one last time before they led him away. 

He was taken outside where there were some knights and a horse waiting for him.

“You will go into the field and summon the dragon. Kill it and you'll be brought back here. The king has shown you enough mercy to give you one last night with your family.” The guard said, removing the manacles and shoving him towards the horse. Balinor sighed, going to get on. This was it then.

The knights led him out into a large field. 

“Get off the horse. You'll summon the dragon here.” The knight closest to Balinor said. Balinor did as he was told and the knight held out a spear. He took it, already feeling guilty for what he was about to do. 

He stepped out into the middle of the large circle of knights. He clenched his fists and looked up to the sky. Some of the knights couldn't hide their surprise as the dragonlord gave a mighty roar, shouting in a language that was strange even to those who had heard spells before.

The knights tensed up as they heard the deep sound of flapping wings. They had all heard that sound a lot the past few nights. The dragon was coming. The large beast landed in front of the dragonlord, staring down at him. He looked to the spear in Balinor's hand, then back to the sorcerer.

“It has been a long time, Balinor. You have summoned me to kill me.” The dragon said casually. Balinor nodded, letting the guilt he felt show.

“I'm sorry, my friend. I have too. I do not trust Uther's word but I cannot risk the lives of my wife and son. He said he will allow them to live if I kill you. My son has a great destiny ahead of him. He is Emrys. The druids confirmed this.” He said.

“And what of you, Balinor? Has he granted you the same mercy?” Kilgharrah scoffed. Balinor was a fool for even thinking of trusting in Uther's word again. 

“No. If it helps your passing any I will be joining you in the morning. One day my son will bring about a golden age for Albion. Our deaths will not be in vain.” Balinor said as he raised the spear, ready to attack. The Knights noted that he was aiming for Kilgharrah's right side. 

“Wait!” Kilgharrah roared. The dragon was not finished. Balinor paused, looking up at him. 

“All is not lost. Emrys has met the Once and Future King, has he not?” Kilgharrah said. Balinor lowered the spear.

“Arthur...he is the Once and Future King?” Balinor asked, shocked. He was the only royal Merlin had met other than Uther and Uther was definitely not the Once and Future King. 

“He is. He will bring an age of peace to a united Albion with Emrys by his side. Fate has good things in store for them. I suspect it is not yours to die, nor is it mine. Do you not wonder how I was freed?” Kilgharrah asked. The knights were ready to attack since Balinor lowered the spear, but even they paused. Everyone present was interested in this.

“You have an ally inside Camelot. One who no one would suspect. She had her own destiny, one that would go against the Once and Future King, but she wished to change that. Fate is not always set in stone, sometimes small things can easily change it. Years ago I foresaw Merlin arriving in Camelot on his own, sent by his mother from Ealdor. He did not know who his father was. That changed when Hunith chose to leave with you. Morgana Pendragon's fate has changed as well. She was to be the darkness to Emrys' light, but now she is his ally. She will free your wife and child, I know it. Arthur will end his father's reign and become the Once and Future King.” Kilgharrah explained. Balinor processed all this new information. Leave it to the overgrown lizard to wait until the last possible moment to reveal everything.

“Morgana...Pendragon?” One of the knights said. There was a murmur of agreement among the group.

“Another one of Uther's many lies. She is more than his ward. She is his daughter. She is well aware of this fact. She has heard it from the king himself, though he thought her too ill to hear.” Kilgharrah said.

“You lie, monster!” One of the knights shouted, starting to run towards him. He was aiming his spear for the dragon's right side as he had seen Balinor do. 

Balinor sneered, raising his hand as his eyes flashed gold and the knight was thrown from his horse. Kilgharrah wasted no time in attacking, slaying the knight with one good slash from his claws. 

Chaos broke out. The knights went to charge but Kilgharrah brought them down with a blast of fire, using his tail to bring down the one's behind him. 

“You know that you will have to leave. I will spare your life, but if you ever set foot in Camelot on your own again I will kill you.” Balinor said once the knights were dead. “You have caused enough death and destruction. I have shown your mercy, Kilgharrah. Now you must do the same to others. Go, leave Camelot and never return.” Balinor ordered. Kilgharrah bowed his head. Balinor could have easily ended his life, but chose to spare him. A dragon now owed him a debt. 

“I will never forget your clemency, dragonlord. I'm sure our paths will cross again.” He said, stretching his large wings and flying off. 

Balinor watched him go before looking to the city. The horses that survived had run off. He began to head back on foot.

\---

Merlin had an arm around his mother after his father had been taken away. The poor woman was sobbing, her son and brother by her side to comfort her. Balinor would kill the dragon and he would be dead by morning. Then her and her son would be Uther's prisoners. 

Arthur stood back and gave the family some space, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He frowned as he heard noises coming down the hall in the guard's room. They seemed to be crying out and falling to the floor. Arthur moved towards the door, he may not have a weapon but he was ready to defend his fellow prisoners as best he could. Hunith and Gaius couldn't fight, and Merlin's powers were bound. He would be useless.

He wouldn't have to fight at all in the end. To his surprise Morgana came down the hall with a familiar face in tow. Arthur's eyes narrowed at the blonde sorceress who followed Morgana. What was Morgause doing here? Morgana held up the keys to the cell.

“Seriously, Arthur. You don't need to see an enemy in everyone. I'm here to help, and so is Morgause. We're going to help you bring down Uther.” she said, unlocking the cell door.

“Why are you doing this? What does she have to do with any of this?” Arthur asked. Morgana sighed.

“There is much you don't know, Arthur Pendragon. It will be revealed in time. For now, we must focus on our current goal.” Morgause said as Morgana went over to Merlin, holding out another small key. 

“Here, I have the key to those manacles. I'll get them off you. A warlock's magic shouldn't be contained by such cruel things.” She said, leaning down to unlock them. She smiled as they fell to the floor.

Merlin gasped as he felt his magic return. It was a wonderful feeling. 

“Thank you.” He said. 

“I am glad to help. I am the Lady Morgana, and this is Morgause. It is an honour to meet the dragonlord's family. I look forward to meeting him when the time comes.” Morgana said.

“I'm sure he will be honoured, my lady.” Hunith said with a small bow. “I am Hunith Ambrosius, and this is Merlin.” She introduced.

“I saw you in the great hall. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything then...it was too dangerous. But now we can succeed with our plans, and we have Emrys on our side.” Morgana said happily.

“We are going to kill Uther tonight. He has caused our people enough harm. I trust this will not be a problem, Arthur?” Morgause said, looking to the prince.

Arthur paused. He had been ready to challenge his father to a duel to the death and kill him if it came to that hours ago, but now that there was talk about it he was unsure. The man was a murderer, a liar, and a tyrant. He could not be a fair and just king that the land needed. He should die for these things, should he not?

“I...no.” He finally said. He had to think of his people. They would be better off without his father. He could be a better king.

“But I will end my father's life myself. It is my duty to Camelot.” He said. 

“No, Arthur. Allow me. It's the least you can do since I'll be allowing you to take my throne. I would rather train to be a high priestess and bring back the old religion. I prefer that power instead.” Morgana said casually. Arthur stopped in his tracks.

“Your throne?” He frowned, raising an eyebrow. Morgana smiled.

“Yes, I am Uther's firstborn child after all. You will find your father is surrounded by lies. I heard him admit to it myself. Isn't that right, Gaius?” She said.

Gaius was staring at her with wide eyes. 

“You were so ill. He thought you couldn't hear...I swear that I did not know until that day myself.” Gaius said. 

“So it's true then?” Arthur asked. Gaius nodded. 

“Yes. When Morgana fell ill last year, your father came to me and asked me to do anything I could to heal her...even to use magic. It was then he admitted that Morgana was more than his ward, she is his daughter. He forbid me from telling anyone...” He said. 

“I could still hear. When I was cured I gave Uther a chance to tell me himself, but he didn't. I was so angry. I had been talking to the dragon for months before then. He was just as surprised as I was it seemed. He had been a good ally for the past two years, mentoring me. I have magic, Arthur. Morgause and the dragon have been helping me.” Morgana said. 

Arthur's life was truly spiralling out of control. It was starting to feel like everything he had known was nothing but lies. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath. There were more important things to deal with right now. If he was to be a good king he would have to push personal feelings aside once and awhile and focus on his people. Yet there was one last question he had.

“If the dragon was an ally, why is he attacking you?” He asked. Morgana shook her head.

“He is attacking Uther. He asked me to make a deal with him. He would help me and in turn I would find a way to free him. I did so, not thinking of the consequences. I'm so sorry Arthur, I didn't want any of this. I didn't think he would do any of this.” Morgana looked like she was about to cry. Morgause put a comforting hand on her shoulder

So that was how the beast escaped his prison. Morgana had found a way. He was angry at first. She had freed the beast and now all of this was happening. People had died and one could say it was her fault. 

But he couldn't blame her. He believed her when she said that she didn't think that this would happen. He had known Morgana most of her life. She had a kind heart. Even when Arthur was dismissive and rude to the servants, Morgana had always been kind and polite. She was not an enemy of Camelot. 

Yet he was still mad. Mad at his father. Mad at the dragon for the destruction he had caused. 

“What's done is done. We need to find my father before Balinor returns.” He said, heading towards the stairs. Morgause scoffed, but followed when Morgana did.

Merlin had watched the exchange that happened before him in shock. He knew Uther was dishonest, but it felt like the man's lies would never end. He looked to the lady Morgana. She was very lovely, with her dark hair and pale skin. He felt his mother pat his arm. When he looked to her she gave him a knowing smile. He blushed, looking down. 

As they reached the top of the stairs, Arthur crashed into someone. He gasped.

“Guinevere!” He cried happily. “I saw you in the hall earlier...are you okay? Were you hurt at all?” He asked. 

Merlin looked to the young woman. She was very beautiful as well, with her curly hair and dark skin. He could see why Arthur fancied her. He smiled at the reunion, remembering how Arthur had called her name a few times when he was ill. He was glad that the woman was safe. 

“Arthur! Yes, of course I'm okay. I've been tending to the wounded, but then Morgana told me her plans and well, I had to help of course. We were so upset when the king had you arrested, but all will be fine now that you're out. Not that I necessarily like how it will have to come around or anything, I just believe in you you will make a very good king, you see. Ah, here. I have brought weapons for you.” Gwen rambled, soon holding out the sword and blushing. Morgana giggled. 

“Ah, Gwen. Thank you so much for helping us. You are a very good and loyal friend.” She said as Arthur took the sword with a nod of thanks and put it on.

“Come, everyone. Uther will be waiting in the throne room all alone. It is time to kill a king.” Morgana said, her smile turning to a smirk. With that, their group moved towards the throne room.

\---

They moved to the great hall in silence. Servants and citizens alike moved out of the group's way. Morgana and Arthur led the way, narrowing their eyes at any guards who tried to stop them. If any got too close and tried to stop them, Morgana would simply push them away with her magic. They soon found themselves at the doors to the throne room. 

“Step aside.” Arthur ordered the guards. They stood their ground. 

“You are supposed to be in the cells.” One said, a hand over his sword. 

“I let him out. We need to speak to the king. It's an urgent matter.” Morgana said. 

The guard stepped forward. “You will not enter.” He frowned. Morgana sighed.

“So be it.” She said. With her eyes flashing gold and a flick of her wrist Morgana flung the guards to the side like they were nothing. Arthur glanced at her nervously.

“Let's go.” She said, going to open the doors. 

Uther sat on his throne alone, looking up when the doors opened. He smirked, thinking the knights had returned with Balinor and news of the dragon's death. His smirk quickly faded when he saw who it was.

“Arthur. You are supposed to be in the cells. Morgana, what are you doing here? You said you were retiring for the night, and you've brought those damned sorcerer's with you?” He hissed, pointing to Morgause and Merlin. 

“Your reign is over, father. You have caused enough harm.” Morgana said. Uther paled.

“How did you...you told her! I ordered you to keep it a secret!” Uther sneered, narrowing his eyes at Gaius. Gaius moved back as Merlin stepped between the king and his uncle.

“Gaius didn't tell me anything. I heard it all from you, Uther. I heard your confession. I wasn't as gone as you thought I was. It was only another of your lies, wasn't it? Pretending I wasn't your daughter. Did Gorlois know? Or did you lie to him as well?” Morgana hissed, pulling out a dagger. When Uther drew his sword Morgause frowned, muttering a spell and causing it to fly from his hand. 

Arthur stood there and watched as Morgana stalked towards his-no their father. She was going to kill him and then he would become king. 

“Arthur, what are you doing? Stop her!” Uther cried, scrambling to get his sword. This time it was Merlin who tripped Uther with magic, causing the man to fall to the ground.

Arthur closed his eyes and moved his head away. He couldn't watch. He knew for the good of the kingdom this had to be done, but the man was still his father. He clenched his fists. 

Morgana was quickly upon the king. 

“This is for all the innocent people you have killed, Uther Pendragon. This is for the druid boy and his father. This is for the dragonlord and his family This is for me. Long live the king.” She hissed as she brought the knife down. 

Arthur flinched as he heard his father cry out in pain. Hunith gasped, covering her eyes and looking away from the sight. Gaius watched with sad eyes. Uther had once been his friend after all. Morgause smirked, proud of her sister. Merlin stared at the dead body of the king.

While most children feared the monsters under the bed when they were young, Merlin was raised to fear Uther Pendragon. He was the monster under the bed. 

Now he was dead. 

Merlin found himself slightly disappointed. He had almost expected the monster king to be harder to kill, but in the end he was nothing but a man. Morgana stood up, dropping the knife. She picked up Uther's fallen crown, bringing it over to Arthur.

“It's yours now.” She said. Arthur opened his eyes, looking to her then the crown. 

“I think you will be a good king.” Merlin said softly, offering some encouragement as Arthur guided everyone into the halls. He didn't want to be in the same room as his father's body right now.

“He will rule with you at his side to guide him, Emrys. There cannot be a Once and Future King without Emrys at his side.” Morgause said, coming up beside Merlin. Merlin's eyes widened. 

“He's the Once and Future King?” He said. Arthur looked over, raising an eyebrow.

“The Once and Future King?” He asked. Merlin turned to him, but before he could answer it was Hunith who spoke.

“There is a prophecy among the druids about the greatest warlock to ever live. His is called Emrys. He was foretold to join with the Once and Future King and bring an age of peace and magic to a united Albion. Ah, Balinor always told me that story. It one of my favourites. When Merlin was young we were living with some druids. They felt Merlin's power the moment he was born. My little falcon was doing magic before he could speak. One day he levitated the dragon figure his father had made for him. I was in shock. It was then Balinor revealed that he suspected our boy was Emrys. We went to the seer at the camp and she confirmed our suspicions. He is fated to be by your side. We had to keep him hidden from your father, we knew he was looking for him. We ran and had lived in that cave for sixteen years, waiting for a sign of the Once and Future King.” She explained, beaming with pride. 

Arthur had heard of Emrys. His father had indeed been searching for the man most of Arthur's life. Emrys was a symbol to those with magic, he was a symbol of hope. He remembered his father calling Merlin that when he had captured them now that the name was mentioned. He was too angry at the events to think about it at the time. Now it all made sense, he felt strangely drawn to the young man. 

“I see.” was all he could say. Merlin perked up, looking in the direction of the courtyard. 

“Father is coming back. I can sense his magic.” He said, suddenly worried. His father would be coming back with knights. Knights who like everyone else didn't know the king was dead.

“Let me handle it. I have given my word that no harm will come to any of you and I intend to keep it. I believe in keeping my word unlike my father.” Arthur said, frowning. He went towards the courtyard, the dragonlord's family hurrying behind him. 

Arthur drew his sword and put the crown on, ready to assert his authority. Yet when they opened the doors to the citadel they found Balinor in the courtyard alone.

Hunith and Merlin ran past Arthur, Hunith tackling her husband. He stumbled slightly, smiling and hugging his wife tightly. He moved an arm and pulled Merlin into the hug when the young man came over to him. 

“Father! You're alright!” Merlin said happily. 

“Yes...The knights are dead. They tried to attack Kilgharrah and I. I'm sorry, Arthur.” Balinor said. Arthur nodded. They would be honoured but there was nothing he could do.

“What of the dragon?” He asked. 

“I sent him far from here. I told him that if he ever returned to Camelot I would kill him. He is the last of his kind. He is kin. I couldn't kill him.” Balinor said. 

Arthur frowned. He had somewhat hoped that the dragonlord would slay the dragon but like the deaths of the knights, there was not much he could do now.

“As long as Camelot is safe.” He finally said. That was the most important thing. 

Balinor nodded, going to look at the group of people on the front steps. He noticed a woman with raven hair standing beside Arthur. 

“You must be the lady Morgana. Kilgharrah spoke of you.” Balinor said. Morgana smiled, curtsying. 

“I am. It's a pleasure to meet you, noble dragonlord.” She said. 

“She was the one who freed us.” Hunith said, smiling. Balinor let go of his family and got on one knee, bowing his head to Morgana.

“I thank you then, my lady. I am extremely grateful. My family is very special to me.” He said before getting up again. Morgana nodded.

“I understand. I'm glad I could help, Everything turned out better than I could have planned. It's perfect.” She said.

Arthur sighed. Everything was perfect, despite the fact his father was laying dead in the throne room. 

“Come, we should announce my father's death to the people. The next few months will be very busy. I will need everyone's support, if you are willing to give it.” Arthur said.

\---

The next few months were extremely busy, just as Arthur predicted. The people took to his ascension to the throne surprisingly well. It was likely they had heard about all of Uther's past lies. They were also tired of all the death. He knew the druid boy's execution had shocked many people. Morgana insisted that it was mainly because Arthur had always shown to care for the people of Camelot and was their beloved prince. Arthur announced that he would give everything he could to the land and help them rebuild from the dragon's attack.

One of the first things Arthur had done as king was repeal the ban on magic. He wanted his Camelot to be a safe place for everyone. The sorcerer's that had attacked before had only done so in retaliation for the law and what Uther had done to their families. Magic could be used for good, and it could help them rebuild Camelot.

The next thing he had done was grant Balinor the title of Court Sorcerer of Camelot. He had done some research and found that the dragonlords had been true lords back in the day. He granted Hunith the title of lady and Merlin the title of lord to make up for the lost years. The Ambrosius family had been powerful before the purge, and the trio began to wear the deep blue colours with the family's crest, a silver dragon on it's hind legs breathing fire. It was fitting for a dragonlord. They were given their own rooms in the castle if Balinor had business to attend to, but they were also given a large house and land just on the outskirts of town. They chose to stay in the castle until the city was rebuilt, using their new home as a sanctuary for those who needed it until their own homes were rebuilt. 

Morgana stayed for a month, but soon left with Morgause to go to the Isle of the Blessed to begin her training. She promised she would come and visit once and awhile. She wanted to see how Camelot was coming along. Judging by how her and Merlin held their hug slightly longer then the rest and how their eyes lingered on each other, she had other reasons for wanting to visit as well. 

With his father gone Arthur could finally show his true feelings to Guinevere. His father never would have approved of him loving a servant. He had always hated that, he wanted to marry for love and not for political reason. Guinevere was the kindest and most wonderful person he had ever met. He knew he wanted to make her his queen.

And make her his queen he did. Five months after he became king, he was married. Morgana came back for the wedding and crowing ceremony, her and Merlin clapping the loudest. Guinevere would be a wonderful queen.

And Merlin...he may have been a lord of Camelot but he didn't seem to ever understand that Arthur was the king. He would routinely joke around with the man, ignoring titles and calling Arthur by his name. Sometimes he would call him a prat or clotpole. When Arthur would point out that he was the king and Merlin couldn't call him such things, Merlin would only smile and apologize.

“I'm sorry, you are a royal prat, sire.” He always said with a cheeky grin.

The young warlock was lucky the king found this strangely endearing. 

And so the Once and Future King's reign began, with Emrys by his side.


End file.
